¿Que pasó en el verano?
by ale'm.tachikawa
Summary: los digielegidos entran a tercero de secundaria, un cambio muy grande para ellos... Todos piensan que nadie se vio en el verano pero estaban muy equivocados. Yamato & Mimi hicieron algo que nadie se esperaba... ni siquiera ellos mismos. MIMATO!mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy ale'm Tachikawa & soy nueva en todo el rollo de los fics, debo admitir que quede MUY impresionada con los fics de muchas personas & me inspiraron a empezar yo también mi mundo escrito. Estoy muy emocionada por toda esta historia cuyo personaje principal es Mimi Tachikawa, me encanta escribir sobre ella, esta historia es principalmente MIMATO, tendrá Michi, habrá Taiora & Takari, pero principalmente MIMATO… bueno los dejo leyendo.

Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenece D':  
>todo esto es una idea de mi mente loca &amp; nada de esto tiene que ver con fines de lucro, solo es por entretenimiento ;D<p>

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
>Capitulo 1. Empezando a terminar la secundaria.<p>

Mimi Tachikawa, 15 años una chica castaña lacio arriba caireles abajo, de tez blanca, una chica realmente hermosa, con unas facciones muy finas & ojos tan mieles que de solo verlos te endulzaban. Una voz incomparable, dulce & alta al mismo tiempo, no es muy alta pero tampoco muy bajita porrista & cantante de la secundaria, popular, le dicen Meems o princesa.

Estaba por cursar tercero de secundaria (después de vivir en estados Unidos la adelantaron un año). Vio la gran escuela que tenía en frente & entro, llevaba sus maletas & TODAS sus bolsas, ella iba tan concentrada cargando sus pertenencias que estaba muy distraída, tanto que no vio cuando un chico se le atravesó & la tumbó por accidente haciendo que TODO lo que traía callera al piso.

¡OYE! ¿¡Que te pasa!-dijo Mimi levantando lo que traía en las manos (ahora regadas en el suelo) muy enojada sin dejar de ver el piso -Fíjate ¿quieres?

¡Hey Mimi Tranquila! ¿tanto te cambó el verano? -dijo el chico caminando hacia donde estaba ella.

Oh...¿cambio?...¿Yo?-dijo algo confundida, ¿por qué rayos él sabía su nombre? & esa voz es muy familiar pensó, volteó su cabeza para encontrarse a un Taichi sonriente con la mano Extendida

-¡TAICHI!-gritó esta & de la emoción se paró de un salto dejando a Taichi con la mano extendida & muy sorprendido por el repentino abrazo que el correspondió segundos después.

(Taichi Yagami, 16 años, un moreno alto de cabello color chocolate al igual que sus hermosos ojos, eran profundos & dulces, en cambio su cabello es todo alborotado, bien formado, capitán del equipo de futbol, le dicen Tai.)

Hola princesita, vamos te ayudo con tus cosas, te llevo a donde será tu dormitorio & de una vez acomodamos tus cosas ¿te parece?-dijo Taichi en tono seductor.

Gracias, ¡claro que sí! Pero, ¿Cómo rayos sabes dónde duermo?-dijo Mimi curiosa -¿qué acaso investigas todo de mi?- esto último lo dijo conquétamente, obvio estaba jugando.

No...no...no, ¿Cómo crees? ¡NO!-dijo Tai MUY rojo al escuchar eso de la castaña- solo que me quede aquí tiempo extra & el director me puso a checar los cuartos con los estudiantes & me aprendí el de todos, incluso Yamato tocó con migo. –dijo el castaño ya menos rojo.

Ah bueno anda, vamos que me ayudaras a subir todas mis cosas –dijo la castaña que no presto mucha atención a lo que había dicho Taichi –vamos Tai.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
>en el patio de la secundaria...<p>

Ah, qué raro es volver después de un largo verano en el que no vi a nadie-dijo Mimi emocionada -bueno tal vez si vi a alguien –esto lo dijo en un susurro inaudible para todos.

cuando una pelirroja se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos.  
>¡Mimi! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? –dijo Sora con notorio cansancio en su voz –Tai se supone que me esperarías hace 15 minutos para ayudarme a cargar todo lo que NOS encargaron -dijo Sora molesta.<p>

(Sora Takenouchi, 16 años, una pelirroja alta, con ojos chocolate claro, más que profundos sus ojos son brillantes, tez a perlada & una sonrisa que te engancha, tenista muy buena).

Pff...tu si podias sola -bufó tai. Sora iba a ontestar cuando la castaña los interrumpió.

Hola Sora muy bien ¿& tu? –dijo mimi, & Taichi al escuchar el comentario comenzó a reír.

¿Qué es lo gracioso? –mirando a ambos con miradas asesinas para lo cual Tai dejó de reír & Mimi bajó la mirada –bueno Meems estoy bien gracias -atinó a decir.

Qué bien –contestó tajantemente una voz detrás de ellos.

¡Yamato!, hermano ¿sabes que tocamos juntos en el dormitorio? –dijo Tai muy animado.

(Yamato Ishida, difícil resistirse a él, Rubio de ojos azules, tan azules como zafiros, mirada intensa, profunda & hasta a veces fría & de pocos amigos, alto, bien formado, hace mucho ejercicio, vocalista en una banda de rock).

Mimi se quedó estática.

SI, ya me enteré –contesto fríamente sin dejar de mirar a Mimi –hola Meems, no has cambiado nada –dijo Yamato con un tono de sarcasmo, Mimi sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Oh Hola Yamato, tu tampoco estás NADA diferente –ahora Mimi habló, con más sarcasmo que Yamato –pero bueno ahora estaremos todos, como hace tiempo ¿recuerdas?

Claro que entiendo –dijo Yamato haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se pusiera en frente de él. Estaban justo hasta atrás de todos & la maestra empezaria a hablar.

& así lo hiso Mimi, cuándo sintió que este la cargó & con ayuda de Taichi se la pusieron en los hombros de ambos para que Mimi pudiera ver Mimi se puso histérica -¡BAJENME CRETINOS!, ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? –dijo Mimi al ser cargada, pero al ya estar arriba solo se calmó & procedió a escuchar a la profesora.

Varias personas comenzaron a hacer lo mismo & Sora se molestó al ver que nadie a cargaba, la verdad si alcanzaba a ver & escuchar pero quería que la cargaran, estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió a la realidad estaba siendo cargada por dos chicos de la secundaria, ante eso solamente rio para sus adentros.

Después de escuchar las palabras de la profesora heily, Yamato & Taichi fueron a su cuarto & dejaron a Mimi & Sora platicando en una banca entre ellas.

Matt cambió mucho este verano, ya vez que salieron de vacaciones –dijo Sora con los ojos brillantes –se ve guapísimo ahora que lo veo.

Ah… la verdad ni cuenta con el –dijo Mimi seca & evitando que Sora la mirara a los ojos.

¿Cómo? Pero ¿Qué acaso no eras tú la que hace apenas unos meses suspiraba por él? –dijo Sora muy extrañada por lo que había dicho Mimi, si algo ella sabía es que Mimi estaba encantada con Yamato -¿Qué sucedió?.

Las cosas cambian –dijo Mimi en tono más seco parándose de la banca –tengo que acomodar mis cosas, iré a mi cuarto te veo después.

La castaña se retiró & dejó a la pelirroja DEMASIADO extrañada, ella no era así, ¿Qué habrá sucedido? Se preguntaba.

Ya en el cuarto de la chica (no estaba haciendo nada, ya que desde en la mañana con Taichi lo habían acomodado todo, si lo recuerdan xD) estaba sentada en la cama pensando tan profundo que no se dio cuenta de qué un rubio estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de esta.

Hola –dijo Matt en tono dulce –espero & no me vuelvas a negar.

Al escuchar estas palabras Mimi saltó de un susto.

¡Me asustaste!, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Mimi secamente.

Vaya, cuarto sólo para ti, te quieren muy cuidada ¿o qué? –respondió Yamato agregando algo de arrogancia a la frase, dicho esto entró al cuarto de la chica cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se sentó en la cama puso una mano en la cara de la chica & la acercó hacia él. Estando ya a escasos centímetros de distancia Yamato rompió el silencio sin quitar distancia –me encantas.

Dispuesto a quitar la distancia faltante, Yamato depositó un tierno beso cerca de la boca de la chica, a lo que esta se sonrojo.

Invité a Tk & a Kari a tu cuarto, ¿Te molesta? –dijo Yamato aun cerca de la chica.

No, para nada ¿cuánto falta para que lleguen? –dijo Mimi depositando un beso en la mejilla de Yamato.

Minutos –al escuchar esto Mimi se separó inmediatamente de él, Yamato acercándose otra vez a ella le dijo –pero los suficientes para que me des otro beso.

¿Y si me lo das tú? –dijo la castaña sonriéndole.

Acepto –dijo el rubio dándole un beso en el cuello de la chica, para después volver a darle otro en la mejilla & otro cerca de la boca.

Esos fueron tres dijo separándolo de ella, creo que me toca a mi darte la misma cantidad para que sea justo –dijo la castaña sonriéndole pícaramente.

Entonces te hubiera dado mil –dijo el rubio.

¿Mil qué? –una tercera voz hablaba ahora, era ni más ni menos que la de Tk ya adentro del cuarto & con kari agarrados de la mano. Al ver que nadie contestó preguntó otra vez – ¿mil qué?

(Takeru Takaishi, 13 años, un apuesto rubio de ojos azules como Zafiros, hermano menor de Yamato, prefiere que le digan Tk, alto & él es dulce de los Ishida.

Hikari Yagami, 13 años, una chica castaña de pelo corto, hermana menor de Taichi, prefiere que la llamen Kari, es muy dulce & le sonríe a todo mundo, tiene una sonrisa encantadora & sus ojos chocolates son muy profundos & brillantes).

Mil golpes Tk... –se percató de a quién le estaba hablando -¡TK! ¡HOLA! ¡KARI! ¿Cómo están?, ¡Tk! Hola guapetón, de la mano con la novia ¿no? Jajaja ¿Cómo están? –Dijo Mimi abalanzándose a ellos –los extrañe mucho chicos.

¡Qué hay Meems! ¿Ya eres novia de mi hermano? –dijo Kari muy inocentemente.

¡Kari! –regañó Tk

Mimi & Matt solo rieron ante el comentario, claro estaba que no habían presenciado cuando se estaban besando.

¿& Qué pasó con ustedes?, ya veo que muy de mano & toda la cosa –dijo Mimi tratando de ignorar lo que Kari había dicho.

Mimi ¡ella es lo mejor del mundo! ¡Igual que tú! –dijo Tk sonrojándose –gracias por TODO.

Kari los miraba algo confundida, Tk notó la reacción de Kari & alcanzó a decir –eres como mi mamá, Gracias.

Así pasaron toda la tarde platicando, Tk al lado de Kari sentados en el piso & Mimi & Matt en la cama, todo iba bien hasta que…

Hey Mimi ¿Cómo e…? Wow no sabía que tuvieras compañía –dijo un rubio de ojos azules muy enojado al notar la presencia de ambos rubios – ¿llegue en mal momento?

No, para nada –dijo Yamato con DEMASIADO sarcasmo, & abrazando a Mimi por la cintura, ya bien sabia que el rubio tenia intensiones de ser "algo más" con Mimi & él no lo iba a permitir –que sorpresa, si así se le puede llamar.

Mimi le dio un codazo a Matt –Pasa Michael, no hay problema.

(Michael Washington, 16 años, Rubio de ojos azules más claros que los de Yamato, su cabello es ondulado, & el también está muy bien formado, llegó a la secundaria hace 1 año por Mimi).

Yo esperaba que estuviéramos solos –dijo el rubio recalcando la última palabra.

Qué mal –dijo ahora el rubio menor –si sigues esperando cosas así como así jamás llegarán, & te advierto que con Mimi & TU solos ¡JAMÁS!

Jajaja –rió fuertemente Matt.

Bueno creo que esa ya no es decisión de nadie más que de Mimi ¿no creen? –dijo Michael.

Michael, si vas a estar en ese plan mejor hablamos después de acuerdo, ahora quiero estar con Tk, Kari & Matt –dijo de una manera muy dulce Mimi, quien apreciaba mucho a Michael, pero cuando se ponía a querer solo que ella este con él la hartaba –si quieres puedes estar con nosotros &…

No, no puede –se vio interrumpida por Yamato.

Si, si puede –dijo Mimi –Entonces… ¿Qué dices?

Creo que mejor vengo en otro momento, ¿Está bien? –dijo Michael mirando a los ojos a la castaña mayor.

Sí, nos vemos luego –dijo Mimi sonriéndole.

Michael se fue.

Yamato giró los ojos – ¿Enserio?-bufó molesto –el no me cae nada bien, Mimi ¿Qué pasa con…?

Se vio ahora él interrumpido por la castaña mayor -Es mi amigo, así que lo llamaré & saldré con él, obvio como amigos.

Concuerdo con Matt –dijo ahora Tk –ese chico parece que solo quiere algo de ti Mimi, por favor recuerda con quién se junta él.

& es que Michael no se juntaba precisamente con los más santos de la secundaria, de hecho era todo lo contrario él & sus amigos eran conocidos por ser unos pervertidos & por hacerle la vida imposible a los maestros, Sí Michael era más discreto pero no por eso se salvaba de su reputación.

Cayó la noche & Tk & Kari ya se habían retirado pero Yamato aún no.

Princesa, por favor ten cuidado con Michael –dijo un preocupado Yamato, acercándose a Mimi con intensiones de besarla, ahora no precisamente en la mejilla –no me da buena espina.

Apunto de besarla, Mimi apresuradamente quitó a Yamato de ella, la tenía acorralada contra la pared.

¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Yamato muy confundido por la reacción de Mimi -¿Qué pasó?

Recuerda que no somos novios, & que no tienes derecho a decirme con quien salgo & con quien no, ahora si me disculpas necesito pensar SOLA, mañana hablaremos –Dijo Mimi roja & enojada, ¿qué pensaba, que iba a estar tan fácil el camino para él? Claro que no, lo que pasó en el verano si la afectó, pero ahora no podía dejarse caer tan fácil tenía que ser fuerte.

& así procedió Yamato salió de la habitación dejando a Mimi completamente Sola, como ella lo había pedido, ya mañana hablarían & también ella tenía que hablar con Michael.

Nota de autora: ¡AH! Terminé por fin mi primer capítulo :D al fin, tengo ya algo planeado para el segundo pero solo puedo seguir si me mandan reviews para saber cómo voy & así, espero que les vaya gustando la historia, estoy complacida con este primer capi pero necesito sugerencias para continuar la historia jujujuj.

& Bueno QUE CREEN QUE HAYA PASADO EN EL VERANO CON MIMI & YAMATO? La verdad uuf no lo diré :D se ira descubriendo poco a poco… jijijj PROMETO hacer varias escenas Takari & algunas Taiora, solo que las Taiora serán indirectas por ahora.

Bueno me despido de ustedes aquí, manden reviews por favor :D no los decepcionare si me mandan & también sugerencias SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS, solo si aclaro que es mi primera vez pero no por eso estoy excusada bueno ahora si me despido.

Att. Ale'm Tachikawa

PD. Mandan reviews eh


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí vengo preparando el segundo capítulo de esta mi historia MIMATO tengo muchas cosas pensadas pero no creo poder ponerlas todas, así que resumiré varios acontecimientos bueno estoy muy contenta porque Tai está empezando a sentir algo en este capi :3 El amor(: & Michael se mete en muchos problemas con Mimi wuajajaja pero bueno, ya no revelaré nada más puesto que quitaría toda la emoción de leer, creo que arruino todo D: pero pues solo salió… pueden creer que esto es parte de mi mente torcida :D & que no tengo intenciones de lucro jijiji & sabían que los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen …?... D: pero esta historia ES ORIGINALMENTE MIA, wuajaja.

Quiero meter personajes del 02, pero no lo sé jmmm bueno los dejó leyendo bay…

Era de mañana & la secundaria de Odaiba estaba repleta de estudiantes desesperados por poder entrar a la cafetería a desayunar.

¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó confundido Tai, quien estaba en el extremo del patio viendo que nadie podía entrar a la cafetería, se empezó a acercar hacia el gran edificio empujando a gente & tomado de la mano de su hermana, a mitad del patio & entre toda la gente pudo divisar a Sora -¡Hey Sora! –La llamo -¿Qué pasa?

Oh, hola Tai, no lo sé… Tal parece que cerraron la cafetería por qué pasó un accidente –dijo con notoria preocupación la pelirroja.

Adentro de la cafetería cuatro alumnos se estaban tirando golpes, eran Yamato con Michael & Takeru con Yuan.

¡No debieron de meterse con nosotros Takaishi! –dijo Yuan golpeando el estómago de Tk

Michael trataba de golpear a Yamato pero este se movía tan rápido que no podía alcanzarlo, Yamato le tiró un golpe en la boca & Michael cayó al suelo, se paró & Golpeó a Yamato en el estómago, se siguieron golpeando hasta que la voz de una chica los separó de inmediato.

¿Qué creen que hacen?, Takeru ¿Cómo es posible?, Yamato no puedo creer lo que haces, Michael, Yuan ¿Por qué? –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Mimi Tachikawa.

Yo…no…quería…pero…tenía –dijo Takeru mirando a Mimi, Tk tenía el ojo hinchado, el labio roto, la cara morada & varios golpes en brazos, estaba tirado en el piso con Yuan arriba de él.

Mimi yo, lo lamento –sinceró Yuan, parándose de Tk.

Perdóname no quería lastimarte –dijo Michael bajando la cabeza.

Mimi, entiéndeme…por favor perdóname –dijo Yamato imitando a Michael.

¿Tenían que llegar a tanto?, ¿Qué no ven lo que hacen? –la castaña estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando un brazo la detuvo.

Por favor, perdóname –rogó Tk con Yamato a su lado. –en verdad lo lamento.

Tk…mira cómo estas… ¿Por qué peleaste?, no tenias que llegar a extremos & tú muy bien lo sabes… ¿Por qué? –dijo Mimi con la voz quebrada.

Mimi, como lo…lamento… no quería hacerte pasar un mal momento –dijo Michael mirando fijamente a Yamato –pero es que estos dos me la debían… ellos empezaron.

Michael… no me importa saber quién diablos empezó… me duele saber que se golpean aún cuando les dije que mantuvieran la cordura… mira a Tk ¿Qué te…? –iba a continuar pero los labios de Michael la callaron.

Yamato & Tk miraban la escena atónitos & enojados… estaban furiosos, Yuan estaba más que feliz.

Tk… vamos a la enfermería –dijo Mimi sonrojada después del beso, no lo correspondió pero tampoco lo negó.

Afuera del edificio Taichi estaba maldiciendo a todos los que le hablaran, definitivamente el hambre lo estaba consumiendo vivo pero no podía hacer nada, el edificio estaba cerrado ¿Por qué demonios cuando sirven su comida favorita tiene que pasar algo para que la cancelen?... cómo aquel día de los burritos… Yuan lanzó uno & se inició una guerra de comida… venía llegando & justo la directora cambió el menú porque no se sabían comportar, ¡ERAN BURRITOS! Deliciosos burritos…pero su expresión cambió al ver salir de aquel sitio a Mimi con Takeru apoyado en ella todo golpeado & a Yamato caminar al lado de los dos cuidando que Tk no cayera. Al verlos no lo pensó dos veces & corrió a donde estaban al igual que la pelirroja.

¿Q-qué pasó? –dijo Tai muy confundido & tomando en brazos a Takeru, que ahora estaba inconsciente.

Que te diga Yamato –contestó fríamente Mimi, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Yamato… ¿Qué hiciste? –dijo en un semblante muy frío Tai, lo miraba asesinamente.

Yo, no hice nada… Michael & Yuan fueron los que… 

¡BASTA! –fue interrumpido por Mimi quien ahora estaba corriendo hacia el lado contrario con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Tai le entregó a Takeru a Matt & persiguió a la chica. Corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron & alcanzó a la chica, en esos momentos el futbol sirve de mucho, la abrazó & comenzó a hablarle rompiendo el silencio.

Mimi, por favor ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Estás bien? –claro estaba que no estaba bien, pero el castaño estaba desesperado, necesitaba que le contestara.

¿Por qué tienen que pelear?, ¿Por qué no solo se evitan?

–Más lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la castaña –Yo los estimo a los 4 ¿por qué quieren que elija?

Porque no se soportan–dijo soltando a Mimi para que esta lo volteara a ver –ellos te aprecian mucho, pero supongo que no comprenden que solo te hacen daño, deberías escuchar que fue lo que pasó ¿no crees?

Taichi…yo…solo quiero que dejen de pelear –dijo Tachikawa abrazándolo.

Tranquila… –dijo Taichi acariciando sus castaños cabellos –hablaré con Yamato, & todo se solucionará, ya lo verás… tú solo sonríe, & jamás dejes de ser feliz ¿me oíste?

Si, no te preocupes… estaré bien… gracias Tai –dijo Mimi sonriéndole de una manera que hacía que el chico se quedara estático, es que ella es tan encantadora.

Pero ¿qué rayos hace Mimi en mí?, ¿por qué me siento así?, ella es muy hermosa pero, es muy hermosa pero, es muy hermosa ¡hay ya dije eso!... es que la cuestión es que no tengo peros… la chica es realmente bella & creo que me estoy… volviendo loco… si ha de ser eso… simplemente es bella –pensó Taichi observando a Mimi abrazarlo… él le acariciaba sus castaños cabellos & olía su perfume.

Sora & Yamato llevaron a la enfermería a Takeru.

Matt, ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó a pelirroja.

¿Yo? El estúpido fue Michael –dijo Matt con una cara de pocos amigos

¿Qué hiso? – preocupada -

Llegó golpeando a mi hermano junto con Yuan… ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? -

No te preocupes, Mimi lo entenderá –más tranquila.

La noche cayó, & en el cuarto de Mimi no fue la excepción, todo el día estuvo en clases & evitaba toparse con Matt, Michael & Yuan, fue a visitar a Takeru & al parecer no fueron muy duros los golpes, estaba bien & ya se podía parar solo, faltaba el ojo fuera de eso estaba bien… pero ella no lo estaba del todo, le había dolido que a pesar de que ella les había dicho que no intervinieran, fueron a golpear a Michael & a su amigo que también era muy buen amigo de ella, pero Taichi la calmó bastante… se sintió tan bien cuando este la abrazó que ya no quería que ese momento se terminara… pero ¡EN QUE RAYOS ESTABA PENSANDO!, Tai era muy lindo pero nunca lo había visto como algo más, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pero ahora que lo pensaba Tai no estaba nada mal… frustrada por no poder resolver las cosas llamó a Michael, quería ver si él estaba bien.

Mimi: ¿Michael?

Michael: hola, Mimi ¿Cómo estás?

Mimi: muy bien ¿& tú?

Michael: la verdad… ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?

Mimi: quería saber cómo estabas

Michael: gracias, estoy bien

Mimi: que bien…oye

Michel: oye

(Hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo)

Mimi: tu primero

Michael: Ok, pues… no sé, quiero salir contigo

Mimi: ¿ah?

Michael: si así es, tendrás tanta suerte de salir conmigo, te presumiré tanto…

Mimi: (WHAT!) ¿Disculpa?

Michael: Mimi, no malinterpretes…yo

Mimi: que no te malinterprete… ¿Crees que soy un objeto? Pues sabes que OLVIDATE DE MI.

Michael: no preciosa no, no pienses así yo solo quiero que tu…y yo estemos juntos

Mimi: ¿En serio?

Michael: claro, tú me encan…

Mimi: pues, que lástima porque…

(Mimi corta la llamada)

Michael: ¿Mimi? … Me corto… ya la tendré en mis manos

Eran las 3:30 de la madrugada & Mimi está pensando en que pasó con Michael, pero de repente lo olvida & empieza a pensar en Matt, en todo lo que pasó entre ellos, recordó todos esos momentos juntos, & las palabras de alegría de Tk al ver que eran novios. Suena el teléfono

Tk: ¿Mimi?

Mimi: ¿Tk? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

Tk: es que, necesitaba hablar contigo

Mimi: ah ¿Qué sucede?

Tk: yo vengo a explicarte lo que pasó…

Mimi: ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

Tk: si, la verdad ni Yamato ni yo golpeamos a Michael & a Yuan.

Mimi: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?

Tk: …mi hermano & yo entramos a la cafetería, recibimos una nota que decía que nos querían en la cafetería a las 5:00 & pues fuimos, ahí estaban Michael & Yuan, Yuan se abalanzó hacia mí, lo esquivé, Yamato se puso enfrente de mí & me dijo que corriera, le dije que no podía hacerlo & dejarlo solo, comenzamos a esquivar golpes de ambos cuando no pude esquivar un Yuan me tiró al piso & comenzó a golpearme, Yamato trató de detenerlo pero Michael se lanzó hacia él, & aún así Yamato golpeaba a Yuan tratando de detenerlo & luego Michael & el comenzaron a pelear… después llegaste tú.

Mimi: Tk… yo no sabía…

Tk: no te obligo a nada, pero por favor perdóname & a mi hermano, yo solo necesito de ti… si te enojas conmigo yo…

Mimi: Siempre me tendrás contigo, de eso no hay duda, siempre te apoyaré, pero Tk…

Tk: ¿Qué pasa?

Mimi: no se cómo decirle eso a Yamato…

Tk: no te preocupes por eso, yo sé que Yamato es duro & todo el rollo pero, contigo es diferente

Mimi: …

Tk: bueno, por eso si quieres yo le puedo decir a Yamato o como tú quieras

Mimi: déjame hacerlo… pero me tomaré mi tiempo está bien

Tk: Gracias, buenas noches… te quiero hermanita… adiós.

Mimi, tienes que poder… es decir pedir perdón no es tan difícil…necesito dormir. –dijo para ella, pero un mensaje en su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola princesita! ¿Durmiendo?, perdón si te desperté pero tenía que ver que no te hubieran jalado las piernas en la noche, jajaja aquí reportándose Taichi Yagami…Molestando gente a las 3:38 de la mañana… nos vemos ¡Besos!-

Taichi… -suspiro- ¡TAICHI! –ahora estaba enojada, solo a él se le ocurre mandarme un mensaje a las 3 de la mañana, jajaja es un tonto…uno muy lindo –cuando se percató Mimi de lo que dijo se sonrojo mucho, & solo se echo a dormir.

¡HOLA! ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Estuvo muy corto? Si yo sé pobre de mi Takeru, sufrió golpes & él no tenía nada que ver, & si Mimi está descubriendo que ¡está enamorada! & No precisamente del hermoso de Matt D': descuiden habrá Michi pero no tan serio, será algo pasajero, con respecto a Tai, creo que se está sintiendo igual, en el próximo capi se verá donde Tai se queda COMPLETAMENTE enamorado de Mimi, & está le corresponde, también la disculpa de Mimi a Matt & ya lo pensé mucho…si pondré 02, tengo algo pensado con Miyako & Davis (NO se enamoraran, no se preocupen Miyako solo es de Ken). Bueno, que otra cosa… ah sí Sora & Kari no participan mucho porque en el siguiente Kari descubrirá algo de Tk qué HISO EN EL VERANO… de hecho todos hicieron algo indebido ¬¬ jajaja bueno creo que por la historia es todo…

Quiero agradecer jaja ahora si a las bellas que me mandaron reviews :D la verdad lo agradezco de todo corazón, me gustaría que más personas me dieran una oportunidad, no soy tan mala o si? D: bueno eso lo deciden ustedes… LOS QUIERO MUCHO!

Cuidense att. - ale'

Besos…lean :D


	3. Chapter 3

Era ya de mañana, lo supo porque un rayo intenso de sol se coló por su ventana… ¿por qué demonios se le olvidó cerrar la cortina? …oh esperen ya recordé porque el desconsiderado de Taichi mandó un mensaje a las 3 de la mañana… -que ocurrente es –dijo la castaña tallándose los ojos con pesadez –fue…algo extrañamente ¿lindo?... sorpresivo es la palabra.

Se levantó de la cama & tomo un baño rápido (30 minutos, para ella eso es ser rápida ¬¬') se puso el uniforme & estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación cuando se regresó por la mochila… vaya si tuvo días en los que estuvo distraída este era el peor.  
>Caminando por el pasillo abrió la puerta con la que se había topado &amp; entro al salón…que estaba vacío, ¿por qué su salón estaba vacío? Se supone que todos deben de estar ahí, además estaba más sucio &amp; todas las sillas estaban regadas por todos lados… definitivamente esta broma era de un muy mal gusto.<p>

¿Qué hace aquí señorita? Debería de estar en su clase –hablo interrumpiendo de sus pensamientos a Mimi, era un tipo uniformado, algo gordito, con la cara manchada, un overol & unas herramientas… ¿herramientas? Desde cuando los maestros traían herramientas a clases, o traían la cara manchada & ¿Qué con él overol? Definitivamente era un conserje o algo por el estilo.

Oh, lo siento señor… ¿Dónde me encuentro? –dijo ella levantándose de inmediato & caminando hacia donde estaba el hombre

En la bodega, niña ya vete de aquí si no quieres que… ¡LA RATA TE COMA! –dijo esto enseñando un "animal" si se le puede llamar eso, del bolcillo poniéndolo justo arriba de la cabeza de Mimi, haciendo que esta corriera fuera del salón

¡ESTA LOCO HOMBRE! –grito algunos metros lejos del lugar

¡ASI ES! Jajajajaj –dijo el tipo frunciendo el ceño.

Ya estando lejos del viejo horrible que la había asustado, Mimi corrió a los baños. Estaba aturdida pero según ella, estaba en el salón indicado ella caminó…no… ella no caminó… ¿¡Cómo demonios llegó allí! , se posó sobre el lavabo, abrió la llave del agua & solo se remojó la cara una & otra vez… realmente quería desaparecer de ahí.

¿Estás bien? –dijo una voz con un tono pretencioso.

Si, gracias… ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es un baño de mujeres! –gritó Mimi al ver que se trataba de Mark quién había entrado al baño seguido de Yuan.

Pues la verdad Mimi, es el baño de hombres… por eso te pregunto si estás bien am ¿lo estás? –dijo Yuan acercándose a ella

¿Enserio? –dijo ¡MÁS ROJA QUE NADA!, ¿qué me pasa? Pensó, no lo dudo & salió corriendo del lugar dejando solos a dos confundidos chicos.

Fue a su habitación y se recostó, definitivamente estaba más loca que cuando llegó.

Estaban Hikari & Sora en el receso platicando de lo que le había pasado a Takeru, Hikari estaba muy preocupada y Sora no estaba muy convencida de que Michael no haya hecho nada.

Pero… ¿Por qué se habrán peleado así? Es decir siempre se han "tolerado" –dijo Hikari haciendo énfasis en tolerado con una cara de depresión y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

La verdad no lose pero estoy segura de que Matt no tuvo nada que ver –dijo esto Sora con seguridad en su voz

¿Por qué estás tan segura? Es decir sabemos que tanto Matt como Tk no toleran a Michael & pues no se tal vez dijo algo de Mimi &… -fue interrumpida por Sora.

Ni lo digas, Matt no reacciona así porque sí –alcanzó a decir.

Lo sé pero me aterra… además Takeru ¿Qué tiene que ver? Él definitivamente lo golpearon primero, él NUNCA ha empezado una pelea & lo sabes –

Si… entonces fueron ellos –señaló a Yuan & a Michael que molestaban a un chico, no era muy visible quien era.

Oye sora parece que molestan a alguien… ¡hay que hacer algo! –dijo Kari levantándose de donde estaban.

No podemos Kari…son ellos, nos pueden… -pero no la dejo terminar, ya que Kari tomó su brazo & ahora se encaminaban hacia donde estaban los muchachos.

¿Disculpen que se supone que hacen? –dijo Kari plantándose en frente de ellos

Hey Yuan… mira quién está aquí, ¿no es la chica que te rechazó? Tal vez podríamos jugar con ella –dijo Mark con una mirada que realmente no parecía que iban a jugar muy bonito

Kari dio un paso hacia atrás & Sora la imitó.

Ven acá… no te aré tanto daño –

¡No la toquen! –dijo una voz desde atrás de todos

¿Daisuke? –Hikari & Sora se miraron confundidas, realmente era su voz

Hikari ¡CORRE! –dijo Daisuke Golpeando a Mark & haciendo que todos pusieran su atención en él.  
>Hikari no reaccionó así que Daisuke la tiró del brazo &amp; corrieron, Sora los seguía más atrás.<p>

Llegaron a la biblioteca & se escondieron en uno de los estantes que había por ahí, el aula estaba sola, aún no era hora de abrir pero siempre dejaban la puerta abierta.

Estoy seguro que no nos encontraran aquí –dijo Daisuke abrazando a Kari, quien solo sonreía incomoda.

Oye… ¿¡& SORA! –dijo Kari parándose de su lugar

¡AGACHATE! –dijo jalándola del brazo mientras cuatro tipo entraban al lugar con… ¿SORA? Daisuke le puso una mano en la boca de Hikari. –estúpida Sora sabía que la atraparían.

La tiraste después de que cruzamos el patio ¬¬ -dijo Hikari

¡SHHHH! –la calló

¿Dónde están? –le dijo Mark a Sora quien la traía como si la fuesen a llevar a la cárcel.

No lose, ya te dije que después de que el inepto de Daisuke me tirará, no supe a donde corrieron –dijo Sora tratando de zafarse, más le fue inútil.

Bien… cómo no nos quieres decir… Yuan –

¿Qué? –dijo el aludido

No losé…pensé que tenías un plan ¿qué hacemos con ella? –dijo aflojando un poco el agarre

Sora sintió & al instante lo pateó & salió corriendo, si algo había aprendido de Tai es que cuando sientas que te sueltan ¡PEGA & CORRE!

Los cuatro salieron atrás de ella.

Vaya de la que nos salvamos –dijo Kari soltando un suspiro & parándose de donde estaba

Ya lo sé –dijo él parándose justo a un lado de ella.

Sora quien corría desesperadamente siendo perseguida por cuatro tipos llegó hacia donde estaban Yamato & Taichi, & se escondió tras ellos haciendo que los cuatro se pasaran de largo caminando a otro lugar.

¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Taichi

La verdad… no fue nada solamente me… -pero no pudo continuar ya que Yamato la interrumpió

¿Qué te hicieron? –dijo tajante

Nada, Matt solo –

¿Dónde está Hikari? –preguntó Taichi

Suspiró -Está bien les contaré lo que paso –

Después de que Sora les contará lo sucedido se encontraban Taichi & Yamato caminando hacia donde estaban los cuatro dispuestos a partirles la cara, Sora había hecho hasta lo posible por evitar eso pero aceptémoslo eran dos hombres con fuerza increíble & le hicieron cosquillas así que se encontraba Sora tirada en el piso agarrándose la pansa de tanta risa.

Jajaja maldito Tai, sabe que las cosquillas son mi debilidad –

Ya estando frente a los cuatro Taichi le habló a Yuan

¿Dónde está mi hermana? –preguntó serio

Hey, yo no tengo idea ¿por qué crees que yo sé? –

Pagarás por todo –estaba Tai a punto de tirarle un puñetazo cuando Kari intervino en la escena

¡TAICHI, DETENTE AHÍ! –gritó la chica corriendo hacia donde se encontraban seguida de Daisuke

Ella está bien, déjalos –dijo Daisuke apartándose del lugar con las manos en la cabeza, Tai les dio una última mirada asesina e imitó a Daisuke, Matt solo se alejó con las manos en los bolcillos.

Yuan se quedó inmóvil, si bien no le convenía para nada meterse con Taichi o Yamato, menos si están juntos, aunque no lo acepte son peligrosos para él.

Estando ya lejos Taichi & los demás se encontraban "platicando".

¿Qué pensabas Hikari? Son muy peligrosos no te les acerques –dijo Tai mirando mal a Hikari

No tienes por qué ser tan malo conmigo –dijo Hikari bajando la cabeza

Escucha, hermana viste como dejaron a Takeru & eso que él es muy fuerte… imagina el daño que te harían a ti, a parte si te pasará algo… no me lo perdonaría –dijo Taichi plantándose en frente de Kari

Lo lamento –lo abrazó & después Sora se les unió a la conversación

Sora, ¿Dónde quedaste? –preguntó Daisuke

¬¬ Dónde me tiraste, AHÍ ME QUEDE –dijo enojada

Ya está bien perdón, pero fue la única manera en que Hikari & yo pudiéramos… -sintió la mirada de Tai quemándolo –salir corriendo –ríe nervioso –oigan ¿& Hikari?

Ahora la castaña ya no estaba.

Hay Dios, esa niña ¿En qué no se mete? –dijo Tai. Justo recibió un mensaje de su hermana…  
>"Tai, estaré con Takeru… por favor no le digas a nadie, volveré en la noche así que diles a los maestros que me tocan que faltaré… GRACIAS atte. Kari "–justo pensé que no tenía más que hacer –dijo para sí -oigan vuelvo en un momento, Yamato ven conmigo.<p>

Hola Tk –dijo Kari sentándose al lado de Takeru, que estaba dormido –no sabes cuánto te extraño… hoy vi a Daisuke & no fue precisamente por que quise, te… amo & no sabes cuánto –acaricio la mejilla del chico.

Matt… Matt… Catherine… Matt… sabes lo que siento… ¡Matt!...Catherine…Catherine te amo –susurraba Takeru

Kari al escuchar esto el mundo se le derrumbaba… necesitaba oírlo decir otra cosa.

Matt… lo que pasó en el verano… Catherine & yo –seguía Takeru

Kari lloraba mares escucharlo decir todo eso…pero es que Catherine ¿Quién es Catherine? No pudo más & salió corriendo directo a su habitación.

Era ya tarde & las clases habían cesado & no había señales de vida ni de Mimi ni de Hikari.  
>En el cuarto de la primera estaba ella dormida boca abajo, estaba despeinada &amp; no se ocupaba por levantarse… estaba estresada &amp; no quería saber nada de nadie, es más ni si quiera de clases hoy necesitaba el día para relajarse.<p>

Disculpe señorita ¿puedo pasar? –

¿Ah? –se restregó los ojos & comenzó a estirarse lentamente, abrió cuidadosamente sus ojos & al ver quién era dio un salto -¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a verte, ¿no podía? … hoy no fuiste a clases & se te extraña sabes –dijo Taichi sentándose al lado de Mimi.

Lose, pero no quería que me vieras así toda…. –

Estas hermosa Mimi, no necesito más que a ti –al darse cuenta de que había dicho se puso rojo cómo tomate.

Gracias Tai, que buen amigo eres… Oye ¿qué te parece si salimos después a tomar un café? –

Perfecto –dijo Tai –te dejo princesa… necesito ir a ver algunas cosas con los maestros de Hikari &… -

¿Pasó algo? –

No, no te preocupes… sólo soy un buen hermano –le sonríe –te dejo princesa –le besa la frente –luego hablamos & vamos por el café eh

Si, adiós – Mimi se sonroja

Yamato se pone en el marco de la puerta de la chica, esta lo nota de inmediato & lo hace pasar.

Hola, Yamato pasa por favor necesito hablarte –dice Mimi muy nerviosa

¿Qué sucede? , igual yo vengo a decirte algo –dice Yamato

Por favor déjame hablar primero –dice Mimi con la cabeza hacia abajo – LO LAMENTO escuchas, Takeru me contó todo pero yo nunca me imaginé que Michael fuera así & yo –suelta en llanto –la verdad necesitaba pedirte perdón necesito que tu… - Es callada por los labios de Matt.

Está bien, justo venía a pedirte perdón –dice Yamato mirándola con sinceridad. –te necesito

La comienza a besar en los labios & esta sólo corresponde ahora no importaba nada, sólo quería ese momento para los dos & nadie más… ambos se recostaron & se besaban con pasión & ternura a la vez… se necesitaban entre los dos… Yamato comenzó a deslizar su mano por el cuerpo de Mimi a lo que esta lo detuvo antes de que se elevara el nivel.

Detente –dice Mimi seria

Perdóname, yo no quería hacerte sentir incómoda –dice Yamato bajando la cabeza

Está bien… pero desde lo que hiciste en el verano ya no confío tanto en ti –dice sincera

Mimi, te recuerdo que AMBOS lo hicimos así que no me reclames –dice Yamato desabotonando su camisa & retirándola, después se quitó el pantalón & se cubrió con a cobija dispuesto a dormir.

¿Dormirás aquí? –dice Mimi

Claro –dice como si fuese lo más obvio

Está bien –Mimi desabotona su blusa & se la quita, Yamato solo la veía, se pone otra más suave & procede a quitarse la falda, vuelve a la cama & se acurruca en el pecho de Matt para luego quedar en un sueño profundo.


	4. chapter 4

¡HOLA MIS LECTORAS! Lamento DEMASIADO no poder actualizar pero la inspiración simplemente se esfumó ¡por completo! Espero que con este capi ¡no se enojen! (:  
>espero que manden reviews gracias por su apoyo…sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capi para que lo lean.<br>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Capítulo 4.-  
>Él se levantó apurado de la cama al notar que la chica no estaba, pasaba sus ojos por toda la habitación pero simplemente o había rastro de la castaña, se paró para checar si tal vez estaba en la ducha, pero no se escuchaba ruido alguno. Tomó una ducha él, salió &amp; se colocó el uniforme, dispuesto a salir de la habitación caminó hacia la puerta. Dudó girar la perilla de esta, verdaderamente le gustaría más esperar a que la castaña apareciera las clases iniciaban hasta dentro de media hora &amp; tenía tiempo, después de todo la castaña regresaría ya que su mochila se encontraba en la habitación. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos, era ella Mimi Tachikawa había abierto la puerta en ese instante, ¿Qué acaso sus pensamientos se leyeron? O el destino no quería que faltase a clases.<p>

Vaya dormilón, veo que has despertado –dijo la castaña entrando al cuarto & tomando su mochila con la mano izquierda.

Bueno princesa, tú me dejaste dormido & no pensabas despertarme eh –dijo el apuesto rubio acercándose a la castaña.

Tal vez, pero ya hasta te bañaste ¿Cuánto llevas despierto? –preguntó acercándose ella también

Lo suficiente para preguntarme dónde estás –dijo tomándola por la cintura & comenzando a besar su cuello.

Mimi lo tomó por el pecho & comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, él se apegaba cada vez más al cuerpo de ella, por ninguna razón se despegaría… por ninguna.

¿Disculpen que creen que hacen? –se escuchó una voz

Ambos se asustaron al escuchar una tercera voz & de inmediato se separaron.

Miyako, Matt & yo solo estábamos… ¿MIYAKO? ¿ERES TÚ? –dijo la castaña sorprendida al ver a su peli morada amiga. -¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo corriendo a abrazarla.

Hey Miyako, ¿Cuánto sin verte? –dijo Yamato tratando de sonar normal, aunque la verdad era que estaba más nervioso que nunca.

Gracias, Gracias, te extrañé demasiado Mimi… no lo sé Yamato tal vez varios, muchos meses –dijo la peli morada inspeccionando el cuarto de su amiga. -Hmmm Tal vez una cama servirá aquí –

¿Cama para qué? –dijo la castaña

Porque… ¡ME MUDARÉ CONTIGO! –dijo la peli morada dando pequeños saltos & aplaudiendo.

¿QUÉ? –soltó Yamato

Así es, de ahora en adelante viviré con Mimi –

Que alegría Miyako, realmente me da mucho gusto…la pasaremos genial –dijo la castaña.

Si verdad –dijo con sarcasmo Matt

Descuida Rubio, cuando lo pidan los dejaré solos, excepto de noche necesito descansar –

Miyako, no malinterpretes…nosotros… solamente –Diablos se le habían acabado las excusas, la mirada de Miyako la invadía como diciendo: si Tachikawa aja, no te creo, sabía que Miyako no la dejaría hasta que le dijera todo. –Okey Miyako, te lo contaré después.

¡QUÉ!... ¿Qué le piensas contar? –bufó Matt

Todo, es mi mejor amiga & lo tiene que saber –

Hikari hoy no tenía ánimo alguno de levantarse de la cama, después de lo que Takeru dijo ayer el mundo se le derrumbó, hoy Takeru salía de la enfermería/hospital & podría retomar las clases, pero ahora ella ya no quería ni verlo… ¿Quién rayos seria esa Catherine que mencionaba? Tal vez Hikari se estaba adelantando un poco & no sentía precisamente amor hacia la tal Catherine, pero ¿por qué algo le decía que no vendría nada bueno?

Un despreocupado Taichi caminaba por los alrededores con un sándwich en la mano cuando se topa a una peli roja…

Hey sora ¿Cómo estás? –

Pues, la verdad nada bien –

¿Pasa algo? –

Me preocupa Matt & Mimi –

¿Por lo de la pelea? –

No, los eh notado a ambos muy raros, es decir Mimi se está alejando de mi & Yamato me habla como si le hubiera hecho algo… ¿Yamato te ha dicho algo? –

No, pero no te preocupes de seguro ha de ser algo pasajero, no creo que tu & Mimi estén peleadas por mucho tiempo… ya sabes cómo es Meems & por Yamato despreocúpate por que te haré el GRAN favor de preguntarle –

Hay Taichi, siempre sabes cómo hacer sonreír.

Lose, es un don & solo los más guapos lo pueden tener –dijo el castaño alardeando

Ya lo creo –se le escapó a la peli roja como en un suspiro.

¿Eh? –dijo Taichi confundido

Fue sarcasmo –dijo mintiendo Sora, ahora estaba nerviosa & roja como tomate, estaba muy apenada pero el comentario solo salió, ella no lo pudo impedir…pero ¿Qué pasaba? A ella le gusta Matt, que raro.

Ya lo sabía –dijo el chico dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

Daisuke corría desesperadamente buscando a Izzy, necesitaba que Izzy le ayudará a escribir una carta (todos sabemos para quien y los que no pues para Hikari), pero Daisuke no quería una carta común, la quería hecha a computadora con decoraciones & miles de cosas que deslumbraran la atención de la chica, ya que ahora la tenía cerca & no la iba a dejar ir. Cada vez pareciera que Daisuke aumentaba el paso, iba a una velocidad increíble, apenas & se le veía. Definitivamente el chico estaba loco. Seguía corriendo cuando por fin pudo divisar al peli rojo saliendo de la sala de cómputo, corrió lo más que pudo.

Izzy lo veía desde lejos, parecía apurado & venía en su dirección así que se retiró para que pudiera pasar, cuando Daisuke estaba por alcanzarlo tropieza & comienza a dar vueltas sin parar…casualmente estaban en el segundo piso & cerca de las escaleras así que Daisuke rodó por las escaleras, rodó & rodó, trataba de no seguir cayendo, pero la gravedad & la velocidad que acumuló eran inevitables de frenar así como así, Izzy corría preocupado atrás de él & pudo notar que Daisuke ya había terminado de bajar todos los escalones, claro a su manera.

Hay Daisuke, pero ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Solo a ti te ocurren cosas como estas –dijo el peli rojo parando a Daisuke que estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Has una carta por favor –solo atinó a decir

¿Disculpa? –

Necesito que escribas una carta en tu computadora para Hikari –

Ah, con que de eso se trataba. No tenías que haber corrido tanto si sabes que paso la mayoría del día en esta sala –le recordó el peli rojo.

() lose, pero mi intuición me dijo que estarías en otra parte –

& fallaste (¬.¬) –

Por favor, la carta –alcanzó a decir antes de quedar inconsciente

Oh, será mejor llevarlo a la enfermería -& así procedió el peli rojo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
>Las clases habían comenzado, Mimi, Yamato, Sora y Tai ya estaban en el aula esperando a que él maestro llegue, la clase estaba a punto de estallar, Matt &amp; Mimi platicaban por su lado &amp; Tai &amp; Sora por el suyo.<p>

Oye pero ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Cómo le dirás a Miyako lo que pasó entre nosotros…en el verano? –decía Matt en una voz casi inaudible.

Pues, Miyako es mi mejor amiga & además yo me sentiría muy mal si… -la interrumpe Matt

Si, aja ¿lo dices porque sabes que te obligará a confesar cierto? –

Tal vez –

…

Oye Tai… ¿Te puedo confesar algo? –pregunto la peli roja

Claro, sabes que somos mejores amigos –

Lose, por eso te confieso que… creo que me enamoré de Matt –dijo poniéndose roja & volteando a ver al susodicho

¿En serio? –preguntó incrédulo

Si, así es –

Pues, ya que estamos hablando del tema… me enamore de Tachikawa –soltó el joven

¿¡QUÉ! –Gritó accidentalmente provocando que toda la clase volteara…incluyendo a Matt & a Mimi.

Sora, ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Tachikawa

Si, si, Tranquila solo me sorprendí, pero nada más, no tiene que ver contigo eh así que no te preocupes &… -fue callada por la mano de Taichi que ahora le cubría la mano.

No pasa nada Princesa, Sora esta loquita –dijo el chico tratando de sonar normal

Si, está bien, no te preocupes –dijo Mimi extrañada

¿Se sienten bien?, han estado muy raros –ahora habló Matt

Taichi soltó a Sora para contestarle a Matt, esta solamente tomo aire ya que el descuidado de Taichi también le había tapado la nariz & boca.

TÚ Ishida, tú eres el raro, has estado actuando diferente en el cuarto no dormiste en la noche ¿a dónde fuiste? –

Mimi & Yamato se quedaron perplejos ante el comentario de su amigo.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia –atinó a decir

Sora escuchaba atenta

No, claro que sí Yamato ahora te alejas cada que me ves ¿Acaso estás enojado? –

No, yo… no estoy -

Entonces ¿Por qué te comportas así? Has estado raro –

Tai…yo –

Matt, tu eres mi mejor amigo no entiendo por qué razón te alejas de mi…acaso ¿Hice algo malo? –

No tú no has hecho nada Tai, por favor deja de decir estupideces –aumento el tono de voz

Matt, cálmate por favor –trató de calmar la castaña

Mimi –susurró Tai

Gracias –Matt vio a Mimi

Matt –susurró ahora Sora.

Ahora se había creado un silencio incómodo que nadie sabía cómo romper, estaban todos tensos Tai tenía la vista nublada & estaba decepcionado de que su mejor amigo se comportará como si nunca se hubieran conocido, también estaba así porque vio como Matt & Mimi se veían & eso le molestó bastante. Sora estaba impresionada, generalmente ella paraba las peleas de esos dos, pero ahora era diferente… no se atrevía, Matt era un reto pero estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo aunque dañase a su amiga. Matt estaba frustrado Tai siempre había dicho cosas sin pensar & eso le fastidiaba muchísimo pero ahora era él el que no sabía ni que decir, en parte tenía razón, él se estaba alejando mucho de Tai & ya no les daba importancia pero tenía un problema que resolver, lo de Mimi & lo de Takeru aparte. Mimi estaba estática, no sabía que movimiento hacer o que palabras decir para que la tensión del momento disminuyera, verdaderamente todo estaba en silencio, tal vez sus compañeros de clase gritaban & jugaban pero para ellos era como estar solos en una habitación.

¡MUCHACHOS CALMENSE! –esa era la voz del profesor que ahora había entrado en la habitación interrumpiendo el silencio & haciendo que todos tomaran sus lugares, Sora al lado de Tai & atrás de Sora estaba Matt & al lado de este & atrás de Tai se encontraba Mimi. Sus lugares estaban justo en el centro del aula.

Hablamos luego, ¿está bien? –habló Taichi dirigido a Matt

Claro –atinó a decir

A mitad de la clase…

Tai, por favor no estés molesto con Matt –le pedía Mimi al moreno de enfrente. Este al escuchar la dulce voz de la chica volteó su cabeza hacia donde estaba ella.

Lo lamento princesa, pero no soy yo & tú misma lo sabes… tú también te estas alejando de nosotros –dijo el castaño, pero no volvió a ver al frente él no quería despegar su vista de la castaña.

Lose, & en verdad estamos arrepentidos es solo que… yo necesitaba tiempo para pensar –

Está bien Mimi, no debí de pedirte explicación alguna… no soy quién para hacerlo –dijo el castaño cabizbajo

Mimi se enterneció al ver a Tai ante tal postura, en su vida lo había visto así… de lo que estaba segura era que le encantaba. Ahora sentía una necesidad inmensa de besarlo, no tenía muy claro e porque pero lo necesitaba. Se acercó al chico de modo que ella quedaba más alto que él & estaba muy cerca, Tai la sintió & levantó su rostro para poder verla, se encontró con el rostro de la chica a escasos centímetros del suyo, él se sonrojo, ella cerró los ojos & él la tomó por la barbilla con su mano derecha acercando su rostro para besar sus labios, & así ocurrió Tai & Mimi ahora estaban hundidos en un tierno beso, un beso único…especial. Tai estaba más que feliz, la chica se le había acercado para besarlo & ahora solo quería que nunca se terminará, pero no contaba con que dos personas observaban la escena no con caras muy gustosas, de hecho era todo lo contrario Matt estaba furioso simplemente no lo podía creer & Sora estaba Triste, triste sin saber por qué.  
>Terminaron el beso de una forma suave &amp; delicada &amp; sólo se sonrieron para proceder con la clase.<p>

Eres mi amigo –dijo Mimi en un tono que solo Tai pudo escuchar

Pero… quiero ser algo más –le contestó este de la misma manera, Mimi escuchó todo a la perfección al igual que Yamato, Tai al terminar de hablar se recargó en el respaldo del banco & echó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver a Mimi, esta le tomó la cara & besó nuevamente sus labios. Mimi & Tai no se dieron cuenta pero la mitad del salón los estaba observando…incluyendo a Yamato.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Las clases habían terminado & ahora seguía el receso, todos habían abandonado el salón excepto una chica de largos cabellos castaños, estaba sola o eso creía ella.

Se puede saber ¿qué fue todo lo que pasó? –

¡Yamato! Me asustaste, pensé que ya habías salido –

¿Ah sí?, pues yo pensé que teníamos algo TU & YO, no TU, YO & TAI –dijo Yamato haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Matt, escúchame –

No, escúchame Tú… Mimi ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI, ¡TE AMO MÁS QUE A NADA! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Es decir siempre eh tratado de que nuestro amor florezca & tu sabes bien que eh hecho todo, todo por ti –

Si, Yamato yo lo sé, pero entiéndeme esto es DEMASIADO pronto & tú lo sabes, desde que pasó lo que pasó yo me eh vuelto más nerviosa, siempre lo oculto con una sonrisa pero por dentro necesito tiempo –

Mimi, pero pasó lo que tenía que pasar, así se quiso & así fue, nos unió más…sabes lo que pensaba de ti antes de que pasara –

Ya lo sé Yamato, yo también pensaba mal de ti, pero dame tiempo de Salir con otras personas…yo también siento algo muy fuerte por ti & ahora estamos unidos pero… tenemos que superar lo que pasó –

¿No quieres estar conmigo? –

Claro que si Yamato, & ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo? –

Mimi eso no se pregunta, te amo más que a nada en el mundo –

Entonces déjame vivir lo que me queda…tengo mucho por vivir ahora –

Tienes razón… pero ¿& mi hijo? ¿Cuándo sabrá que soy su padre? –

Yamato… lo sabrá cuando nazca –

HOLA, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Mándenme reviews para saber su opinión :3 Ahora creo que se están viendo puntos muy importantes en este capítulo, por ejemplo Que Sora ya declaró su enamoramiento hacia Matt, & Tai hacia Mimi. Mimi está confundida acerca de quién ama, Mimi le contará TODO a Miyako & a Hikari…Sora más tarde se enterará. ¡SE DESCUBRIÓ ALGO! Mimi & Matt tienen un ¡hijo! O: bueno aún no… pero no falta mucho. Ahora Matt tiene algo con Takeru ¿Qué será? Daisuke le escribirá una carta a Hikari que le cambiará TODO EL MUNDO… pobre Daisuke se cayó de las escaleras xD .  
>Matt&amp; Tai se pelearon D: juro que trataré de hacer que recuperen conciencia, luego Miyako descubrió en pleno beso a Matt &amp; Mimi, &amp; ahora vivirán ¡juntas! Ahí se abrirán miles de cosas entre ellas.<br>Tengo algo planeado para Takeru Wuuuju!

Les agradezco por sus reviews me inspiran mucho… quisiera que invitaran a más lectores a que prueben la historia & vean si es de su agrado.

Bueno creo que es todo por ahora puesto que la inspiración llegó en la historia pero no en la nota de autora xD.  
>Solo me queda decir GRACIAS<p>

Cuidense mucho, los quiere ale' BESOS!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, aquí vengo yo con otro de mis capítulos de ¿Qué pasó en el verano? ¡Wuuju!(: jajaja quiero dedicarles el capi a ustedes!(: por supuesto quiero decirles que gracias a las que siguieron la historia y que es una lástima que haya lectores perdidos y/o dormidos Ok ya de eso hablamos en mi NA Bueno ya aquí esta ….

* * *

><p>Cómo desees… pero esto es imposible… es decir en la mañana me besabas como nunca como tu forma de hacerlo esa que me tiene loco por ti, pero ahora te encuentro besándote con otro…con otro MI MEJOR AMIGO…no puedo creerlo Mimi –al Rubio se le salió una lágrima, no aguantaba más Mimi lo ponía así siempre ese efecto que ella tenía en él…sólo ella.<p>

Yamato sé que no estamos preparados para ser padres y tú también estas consiente de eso –

Sí, pero ese no es motivo para engañarme –levantó el tono de voz

¡Yo no te engañe! –Gritó –te recuerdo que TÚ no quisiste Formalizar nada

Es por nuestro bien –

¿Qué bien nos hace? Ocultar lo que hicimos no nos hará mejores –

Mimi yo…no –ahora no sabía que decir

Déjame terminar… lo daremos en adopción –Esta noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a el chico –no estamos listos y no lo estaremos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Mimi no puedes hacer eso –

Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer? Acaso es que ¿lo cuidarás? –

Lo cuidaremos, con todo el amor que siento por ti y estoy SEGURO que tu sientes lo mismo por mí –

Esto no es así de fácil, no estamos preparados ni mental, ni física ni emocionalmente para tenerlo… podría Morir teniéndolo ¿sabes? –

Espero que no estés pensando en abortarlo –

¡ESO JAMÁS! No pienso quitarle la vida a un ser inocente en ese caso prefiero morir yo –

Mimi… yo –

¿Por qué no me quieres dejar hacer mi vida? –

Porque quiero que tu vida sea la mía –Esto dejó callada a la chica ahora no sabía que hacer ella estaba muy confundida.

No puedo –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo hacia el patio de la secundaria.

¿Qué hice mal? –se repetía a sí mismo

* * *

><p>Sora estaba en el patio junto a Tai, Sora lucía triste por otro lado Tai estaba enormemente feliz por lo que había pasado pero un recuerdo que cruzó por su mente hiso que sus ánimos bajaran hasta el piso, así es la pelea con Yamato le daba vueltas y vueltas levantó la cabeza y divisó a Mimi corriendo por las escaleras, pareciera que estaba llorando… oh no. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia la chica, Sora sólo se quedó estática.<p>

* * *

><p>Taichi estaba alcanzando a la chica que corría al parecer en su misma dirección, ahora comprobaba lo pensado definitivamente estaba llorando.<p>

Mimi –Gritó -¿Qué te sucede princesa?

Mimi lo escuchó y corrió a abrazar a Taichi.

¿Qué pasa? Tranquila ya estoy aquí –decía el moreno preocupado por ella.

Mimi se aferró al agarre de Tai, lo abrazaba con fuerza y ahora no podía parar de llorar se sentía destrozada.

Tai (sollozando) te…tendré –dijo con la voz entre cortada –tendré…un…un hijo – ahora no se quería soltar del chico así que se aferró más a Taichi & comenzó a llorar aún más.

A Tai la noticia lo tomó desprevenido, DEMASIADO lo dijo de golpe y estaba tan destrozada, él no quiso que llorara más…cuando se calmara le haría las preguntas.

Tranquila…estoy aquí para ti –dijo en tono dulce y suave. Mimi no resistió…levantó su cabeza y besó los labios del chico, no contaban con que Matt los observaba desde arriba.

Sora también había visto todo pero no se acercó…realmente ni ella conocía bien la razón pero prefirió dejarlo de lado tenía otros asuntos que atender.

* * *

><p>Takeru ya estaba en su habitación estaba solo y se sentía feliz de no estar muerto (exageración xD) ahora estaba algo aburrido y necesitaba hablar con su hermano, lo llamó por celular.<p>

Tk: Matt ¿vienes por favor? Necesito hablar contigo  
>Matt: Si, yo también necesito hablar contigo<br>Tk: Ok te veo en 15 en mi cuarto  
>Matt: Si, adiós.<p>

Pasados ya los 15 minutos se encontraban Takeru y Matt en la habitación del primero, ambos en silencio hasta que Tk se decidió a hablar.

Soñé con ella –soltó

¿Otra vez? –dijo sorprendido Yamato

Sí, desde que me fui de Francia…su recuerdo ha permanecido en mi mente –confiesa

Pero… no la amas ¿cierto? –

No hermano, afortunadamente no me tocó como a ti pero tengo ese remordimiento… tengo una responsabilidad y no me puedo hacer cargo –

Fuimos tan estúpidos –

Lo sé –bajó la cabeza –no sé en que pensábamos realmente.

Embarazar a dos chicas –dice –realmente somos unos estúpidos

Ya sé pero hicimos un pacto… ¿Recuerdas? –dijo el rubio menor

Claro que lo recuerdo…lo recuerdo todo perfectamente –

**FLASHBACK  
><strong>**(poco más de un mes atrás) **

Oye hermano ¿sabes de qué me acabo de dar cuenta? –decía Tk

¿De qué? –le contesta Yamato

Catherine es idéntica en el carácter a Mimi… ¿No crees? –

Estás loco…nada que ver –decía el Rubio mayor

Mira fíjate bien…Mimi es caprichosa igual que Catherine, ambas son hijas únicas, las dos tienen sentimientos demasiado expresivos y… -iba a continuar pero su hermano lo interrumpió

Si, la diferencia es que Catherine es una ofrecida y Mimi no –el comentario hiso que Tk se enojara

Hermano ¿por qué la defiendes? –estaba extrañado el rubio menor

No la defiendo es solo que Catherine…no me da confianza –

Bueno pues eso no tiene nada que ver… por cierto hay veces en que no las tolero a ninguna de las dos... deberíamos hacer algo –

¡Wow! La revelación de Takeru, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente? –a Yamato le encantaba hacer bromas…pero no sabía que esta marcaría su vida.

Pues no sé, tal vez podríamos gastarle una broma a cada una, iré a Francia con mi abuelo en 1 mes así que ahí tú a Mimi y yo a Cat –

Sí, eso está bien pero ¿qué les haremos? –

Estaban planeando cuando escucharon una conversación.

Ahí Sora, Miyako mi sueño es encontrar a un príncipe azul –comentaba la castaña

Ahí Mimi, ya verás pronto aparecerá alguien no desesperes –sonreía la peli roja animando a su amiga.

¡Qué emoción! –Decía la peli morada –será toda una aventura, Michael es tan guapo…de seguro él será tu príncipe

Esas últimas palabras escuchadas por los oídos de Matt hicieron que se enojara, le enojó que dijeran que Michael sería su príncipe…pero que niña tan tonta siempre creyendo en los finales felices. Definitivamente estaba loca, pero él estaba más que diablos pensaba ¿por qué le molestaba lo que esa arrogante dijera?

¡SI! Michael es muy lindo –Entusiasmada contestaba la castaña

¡BASTA! Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el comentario de Mimi le dolió más que nada…le dolió. No sabía porque, no sabía cuándo había pasado, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba pero ahora más que nunca quería que Mimi fuera de él.

Ya sé qué haremos –dijo el rubio mayor al menor, este solo le miraba atento

...

Pasó un corto mes y Takeru viajó a Francia, Todo era normal en Japón "todo", un día después de que Takeru partiera hacia Francia, Matt y Mimi tuvieron relaciones y "casualmente" Takeru y Catherine También. Así es los hermanos acordaron que un día después de ido Takeru, se acotarían con las dos. Lo que no sabían es que Matt se enamoró perdidamente de Mimi. Takeru por otro lo hiso para cobrarse lo que ella le había hecho pues cuando se conocieron, él se enamoró de ella pero ella sólo estaba jugando con él pero al final le confesó que sí estaba enamorada y él ahora la dejó para irse a Japón, lo que el rubio menor no esperaba era que se encontró a Hikari más hermosa de lo que él recordaba.

Y todo eso (y más) ocurrió en las vacaciones de verano (que son tres meses y medio) Matt y Takeru se enteraron que ambas estaban embarazadas. Tk dejó a Catherine cortó toda comunicación con ella, mientras Matt le confesó a Mimi que la amaba pero que no quería formalizar nada, así que nunca fueron nada prácticamente.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>¡LO LAMENTO! Pero este capi tenía que ser cortito por que se viene uno largo así que prepárense psicológicamente para el que viene.<p>

Cualquier duda que tengan favor de dejarme un review :D

Gracias a todos los seguidores de la historia espero que se estén divirtiendo mucho con la misma y que les dé sus momentos de alegría, quiero decir que sí continuare mi fic por que no empiezo nada sin terminarlo…su apoyo me despierta. No pido actualizaciones a cambio de reviews actualizaré de todos modos, pero sí una que otra de lectores dormidos no estaría mal y me agradaría invitar a nuevos lectores.

Ahora sí, PUNTOS IMPORTANTES:

Ok si, Mimi & Yama tienen un hijo, Ok si Mimi se lo confiesa a Taichi, Ok si Sora hará algo malo, Ok si Yamato & Takeru son unos estúpidos. Pero todo encaja en algo, Pobre Hikari & Mimi cuando se enteren de lo que hicieron Yamato & Takeru Pobres D: bueno Catherine fue un extra, no saldrá hasta MUCHO después. Tai tomará un papel importante pero Yamato se lo quitara (Wuajaja) EL siguiente será largo así que prepárense, creo que es de los más intensos ._.


	6. Chapter 6

Hooolaa! Volví lectores! si se que me retrase MUCHO pero este capi esta intenso, así que A leer & hablamos en mi N/A Ok!

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que Taichi y la chica se habían ido, Sora caminaba tranquila por los pasillos, claro una pregunta muy importante ¿por qué no había ido a socorrer a la castaña? Simple, desde que ve como Tai y Matt la miran su odio ha crecido, le ardía en el pecho que tuviera la atención de ambos chicos, ella amaba a Matt (o eso cree ella) y a Tai, realmente no sabía que sentía por él pero era algo bueno, antes era dulce con todos pero ahora pareciese que se había vuelto piedra puesto que aunque estaba viendo a la castaña destrozada, llorando desesperada no se movió ni un centímetro para ayudarla, y menos aún al escuchar las palabras de la chica se le retorció el pecho de un calor extraño para nada acogedor más bien de rencor… y ella lo escuchó Mimi Tachikawa tendrá un hijo.<p>

¿De quién será? –Pasaron unos segundos -pero claro… por eso Yamato y Mimi han estado tan raros –se decía a sus adentros con una sonrisa muy extraña, una en la que no pareciese que fuera de buena bondad –pero, ¿Cuándo? En qué momento Yamato se dejó caer y es que Mimi y él jamás se habían tolerado…bueno se lo tenían muy guardado.

* * *

><p>Una castaña descansaba en el hombro de un moreno aún con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, tenía la respiración más calmada y su tono de piel era más natural, estaba algo hinchada pero a comparación de cómo estaba hace unos minutos estaba mucho más tranquila. Se había formado silencio entre los dos chicos, el moreno acariciaba el cabello de la chica y ella sólo agarraba la camisa del chico, pero ya no aguantaba…tenía que romper el silencio.<p>

¿Ya estas más tranquila? –preguntaba el chico aun con la castaña en su hombro.

Mimi solo asintió con la cabeza

¿Quieres platicarme? –la dulzura era notoria en su tono de voz

Mimi lo abrazó con fuerza, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla…asintió otra vez con la cabeza. –Te contaré todo –atinó a decir.

El chico solo sonrió, le parecía tan tierno verla en esa posición, le dolía verla sufrir.

**FLASHBACK  
><strong>Déjame ver si entendí, ¿Estás enamorado de mí? ¿Quieres tener algo conmigo? Y ¿me amas? –preguntaba una castaña Muy desconcertada a un rubio.

Sí, Mimi te amo –decía Yamato parado justo en frente de ella, se escuchaba decidido.

Matt, no te creo –dijo la castaña bajando la cabeza puesto que estaba enamorada del chico desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no quería creerlo. Estaba más que feliz al escuchar las palabras de la boca del chico pero Michael, Ese chico le atraía solo eso.

¿Qué hago para que me creas? ¿Necesitas una prueba? ( TIPICO-.-') –decía Matt, el chico estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo y sí esa prueba era llevarla a la cama.

¿A qué clase de prueba te refieres? –preguntó la castaña sin saber a lo que se refería el rubio.

EL chico se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla por todas partes, el tiempo transcurrió y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de mañana y ella estaba en la cama junto a Yamato.

Esa chica ingenua no sabía que estaba todo planeado…lo único que no fue planeado era que Yamato terminó perdidamente enamorado de ella después de aquella noche, pero el trato con su hermano no había sido precisamente hacerlo para enamorarse, querían jugar con fuego, y el que juega con fuego se termina quemando.

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Le contó lo sucedido a Taichi quién prestaba atención, no se le escapaba ni una sola palabra de lo que decía Mimi, concluyó y ya no supo que pensar. Claro la chica le había contado que en ese tiempo estaba enamorada de ella y que ahora ya no sabía qué hacer.

Mimi, yo no tenía idea de todo lo que has pasado –decía el moreno abrazándola –lo que aún no me queda claro es ¿por qué?, es decir sí, sentías algo por él –hiso énfasis en Sentías –pero tú eras la más consiente que no debíamos tener sexo antes de casarnos, Mimi tu fundaste la campaña de la abstinencia. Qué irónico.

Te escuchas molesto –reconoció la chica

No lo estoy, estoy sorprendido –dijo un poco tajante

Escucha, no fue algo que haya planeado ¿está bien? Sólo pasó, sí ahora me arrepiento –Qué equivocada estaba.

Perdóname, sólo que me toma tiempo analizar todo lo que me estás diciendo, me lo dijiste de golpe –Taichi tenía la cabeza agachada

Taichi, yo –trató de decir algo la castaña pero el moreno se adelantó a continuar.

Mimi, creo que necesito tiempo –confesó el chico- necesitamos tiempo -corrigió

¿Ah? –eso sí la sacó de onda.

Sí, creo que ambos necesitamos pensar las cosas mejor…Mimi esto realmente se siente feo –decía el chico con los ojos nublados, se los cubría porque Mimi no lo podía ver en ese estado –Lo lamento -dijo antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar rápido, realmente quería salir de ahí estaba destrozado, pero no tanto como la chica.

TAICHI –gritaba la castaña, ahora estaba en un llanto que no pensaba detener, lo maldijo por lo bajo –TAICHI –volvió a gritar pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo único que obtuvo fue ver perderse al chico de entre el camino que marcaba el patio de la escuela. Ahora lloraba para ella, estaba sentada en una banca y abrazaba sus piernas, realmente esperaba que el chico la comprendiera y salieran de esto adelante, pero ¿qué hizo mal? Lloraba y lloraba y ahora no quería detenerse, quería morir.

* * *

><p>En el patio de la escuela (si también) se encontraba TK buscando a alguien, hasta que la encontró.<p>

Hey Kari –le llamó a la chica que estaba platicando con varias chicas del instituto, pero la aludida no volteó.

No hubo respuesta.

Kari –la llamó otra vez tocándole el hombro.

Nada

Ahora se estaba enojando, ¿por qué rayos lo ignoraba? –Hikari Yagami voltea a verme –giró a la chica del brazo haciendo que ella emitiera un quejido.

¡AUCH!, ¿qué te sucede idiota? –ahora Hikari se le plantó en frente.

¿Qué te sucede a ti? ¿Por qué no volteas? Te estaba hablando –dijo el chico desconcertado de la actitud de la chica, más que arrogancia estaba sorprendido (aclaro)

Si yo no quiero voltear no lo haré, te informo que no eres mi dueño –volvió hacia sus amigas.

El rubio la volvió a voltear hacia el –Kari eso ya lo sé, sé que no tengo poder alguno sobre ti pero tú no eres así, ¿qué pasa?

¿Quién es Catalina? –dijo ignorando el otro comentario.

¿Ah? –dijo Tk Muy desconcertado por la repentina pregunta de la castaña

Si, ¿Quién es Catalina? –

¿Cómo la conoces? –ahora Tk estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y empezaba a tomar un color rojo.

Eso no importa ahora, ¿Quién es? –

Es una amiga de Francia Kari, nada más ¿por qué? –trató de sonar normal, pero se le salió de las manos puesto que tartamudeó al decir la mayoría de la oración.

No te creo Tk, pensé que me tenías confianza –ahora se dio la vuelta y estaba dispuesta a irse del lugar cuando un brazo la detuvo.

Te contaré todo, ven conmigo –dijo un serio Takeru.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Hikari era llevada por el brazo de Takeru, realmente quería que ya llegaran y que dijera todo de una vez después de todo no podía ser tan malo. Después de terminar sus pensamientos, pasaron varios segundos y ahora se encontraban sentados en una banca.

Muy bien, habla –incitó Kari a Tk

No es tan sencillo Kari –confesó Tk

A Hikari se le formó un nudo en la garganta, realmente no era eso lo que esperaba – ¿a qué te refieres?

No hubo respuesta.

¡Tk! –lo llamó la chica, pero este estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Pensando en la mejor manera para decírselo. –por favor.

Yo…Catherine –dijo el chico inseguro de sus palabras y la voz le temblaba

Tk, ¿Qué pasa? –Habló seria y segura, se estaba comenzando a desesperar -¡TK! –Gritó haciendo que el aludido se sorprendiera

Ella y yo… -

¿Fueron novios? –trató de completar la oración, cuanto quisiera Tk que así hubiera sido. No le quedó más y rompió en llanto, se abrazó de Hikari y ahora se decidió, no podía perderla.

La dejé embarazada –dijo de golpe aún abrazado de la chica.

Hikari se sorprendió Demasiado, sentía como su corazón se comenzaba a quemar lentamente dentro de sí y no podía detenerlo, se quería morir, era imposible todo era tan irreal, se lo dijo sin tacto ni delicadeza como normalmente se dan esas noticias. Estaba decepcionada y varias lágrimas rondaron por las mejillas de la chica, empezaron por ser pocas pero al poco rato comenzaron a brotar más y más ahora no se podía detener, sentía como Tk la abrazaba pero se hiso inmune a todo contacto. En cuestión de segundos su corazón ya no estaba vivo (en sentido figurado). La chica se paró dejando a Tk llorando en la banca. Tk le tomó la mano y esta de inmediato la quito.

¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica

Hikari perdóname…yo –trataba de decir Takeru pero la voz se le entrecortaba, era de las pocas veces que lloraba así.

¿Por qué? –Volvió a preguntar la chica, ahora con seriedad sin poder dejar de llorar –es que acaso ¿jamás te importe?

Hikari…no digas eso yo te amo –dijo ahora sorprendido de él y de ella.

La chica se volvió hacia él, Takeru vio cómo lloraba y se sintió tan impotente de no poder parar esas lágrimas. Hikari lo miró con desprecio y le plantó una cachetada que resonó en toda la escuela, después de eso solo se limitó a correr dejando sólo a Takeru quien lloraba y no pensaba controlarse.

* * *

><p>Yamato corría desesperadamente por los pasillos, quería encontrar a Mimi necesitaba hablar con ella y tenía que hacerlo rápido. No quería perderla, iba concentrado y alcanzó a divisar a Sora así que corrió hacia ella para preguntarle dónde se había metido Mimi.<p>

Hey Sora –dijo ya llegando hacia donde estaba ella, y recuperando e aire

Sora lo vio y lo estiro del brazo llevándolo a otro lugar, uno entre los arbustos.

Sora, lo lamento pero no tengo tiempo de hablar necesito que… -iba a continuar pero fue detenido por los labios de la chica.

Así es la chica lo besó como si de novios se tratara el beso era profundo por parte de Sora, pero Yamato estaba estático, no se podía mover. Sora finalizó el besó con una sonrisa mientras Matt aún seguía asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Sora, Matt? –se escuchó una tercera voz que provocó que voltearan.

* * *

><p>Taichi tenía la cabeza baja, ahora tenía que pensar muchas cosas, después de dejar a Mimi así se sintió mal con él mismo. Sentía que en cualquier momento la tierra lo tragaría y lo castigaría puesto que le hiso demasiado daño a Mimi, y si no era la tierra quien lo mataba lo sería Yamato. Yamato, ese maldito nombre no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza y el de Mimi tampoco, lo peor es que sonaban juntos como haciendo que se sintiera cada vez peor, porque Yamato embarazó a Mimi, es decir tal vez si hubiera sido una violación o alguien diferente no se sentiría tan mal, pero fue Yamato su mejor amigo desde toda la vida, claro que siempre peleaban pero estaban ahí el uno para el otro, y de repente él se enamora perdidamente de Mimi, justo la tenía entre sus brazos ¡ya la había besado! Y sale con que está embarazada de Yamato ¿Qué clase de broma maligna era esa? Porque no era nada divertida y por nada se refería a NADA.<p>

* * *

><p>Daisuke se encontraba terminando los preparativos para la famosa "carta" que le entregaría a Hikari confesándole todo lo que siente y lo que quiere que ella sienta por él (claro la carta era manipulativa pero Daisuke no lo tomó mucho en cuenta) Estaba emocionado por poder entregarle la carta, Miyako estaba con él ya que por primera vez la convenció para poder "conquistar" a Hikari, puesto que a Miyako en la vida le ha tomado importancia pero Daisuke era tan terco que sólo le quedó decir que sí.<p>

Preparando todo Izzy que también estaba ayudando quién sabe por qué a Daisuke (ah sí porqué casi se mata bajando las escaleras para poder verlo) también platicaba con Miyako quién últimamente él sonreía cada vez que la veía, y es que se ve tan graciosa cuando sonríe, tan linda cuando se enoja.  
>¿Pero qué? –dijo el chico en voz alta<p>

¿Dijiste algo Izzy? –dijo extrañada Miyako

Oh no, nada Miyako –ahora estaba sonrojado. No, esto no puede pasar yo enamorado de ¿Miyako? –se dijo para sí

¡SI! –Gritó Daisuke –la carta está quedando Genial -esto hiso que el peli rojo saliera por completo de sus pensamientos.

Qué bien –dijo con sarcasmo la peli morada quién ahora estaba atrás de Izzy

Bueno Daisuke –hablaba el peli rojo con nerviosismo –Yo me retiro, Mi…Miyako ¿quisieras acompañarme a…a comer? –habló por fin

Claro –sonrió gustosa.

Okey, vámonos –dijo el peli rojo bastante contento quién sabe por qué, sentía como nervios estando cerca de ella.

* * *

><p>...¿Sora, Matt? –se escuchó una tercera voz que provocó que voltearan.<p>

Hikari…nosotros –Trató de explicar Sora -¿Has estado llorando?

No cambies el tema, Ustedes se besaban –dijo Bastante enojada aún sin parar de llorar

No –dijo en seco Yamato -yo no la besé

¿Ah? –reclamó Sora

Hikari decifró la cinceridad en la mirada de Yamato, se acercó y miró a Sora con odio, Era la primera vez que posaba sus ojos así en ella. Luego los pasó hacia Yamato y sonrió.

Ya veo, al parecer los hermanos sólo hacen daño –dijo Hikari con un tono arrogante (WTF!)

¿A qué Rayos de refieres? –dijo Yamato enfadado

Por eso has estado llorando –dijo Sora comprendiendo –fue Tk

¡CALLATE SORA! –Gritó Hikari –no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra me escuchaste, creí que te importaba Mimi pero ya veo que no

¿Por qué todo siempre Gira alrededor DE MIMI? –hiso énfasis en el nombre

Sora cálmate –tranquilizó Yamato pero fue inútil

Déjame Yamato, sólo digo la verdad… ¿Por qué YO jamás puedo tener al chico Guapo y lindo? ¿Por qué Yo no puedo ser una princesa? -ahora estaba gritando

Sora ¿por qué no respetas? –Dijo Hikari sin más –Tuvieras a el chico lindo si no los presionaras, serías una princesa si te COMPORTARAS como tal. Una princesa no traiciona a quienes estima.

Dicho esto la chica se fue en busca de Mimi dejando al chico y a la chica solos. Yamato también estaba a punto de partir cuando una débil fuerza lo detuvo.

No me dejes Yamato –dijo entre lágrimas la peli roja

Sora, tengo algo que hacer –dijo decidido

Es acerca de Mimi ¿cierto? –dijo ya conociendo la respuesta, el rubio sólo asintió.

Pasaron unos segundos y la chica estalló en llanto, Yamato se exaltó.

Sabes que, ¡LARGATE CON ELLA! ¡YA NO ME IMPORTAN! ¡DEJEME SOLA! –dijo golpeando débilmente a Yamato. Éste la controló tomándola de ambas manos.

Suéltame –dijo la chica

No lo haré hasta que te calmes –respondió

La chica quitó toda la fuerza que tenía, Yamato se distrajo y Sora se soltó. –Te juro Yamato Ishida que me vengare, y sufrirás pro haberme cambiado. Por haber elegido a una "princesa"

…Continuará…

* * *

><p>Buaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué tal? Awwn! U.U LOSE ME TARDE AÑOS EN ACTUALIZAR, peor tengo una muy buena excusa que hará mi muerte menos dolorosa, Okey si exageré pero Bueno!(: haha PROYECTOS eso es lo que me detiene, tengo muchas materias y cada una con proyectos es algo ESTRESANTE. Pero en fin ya casi acabo y por eso me di un tiempo de terminar el 6 capi. Qué para mi es muy interesante!:D jajaja Bueno pues sí se que prometí algo MAS largo pero pues PROYECTOS = MENOS TIEMPO =INSPIRACION CORTADA. asi que Lo siento!<p>

PUNTOS IMPORTANTES!:

1.- Taichi dejó a Mimi llorando! y fue por el enojo de que el padre es Yamato, NO porque este embarazada

2.- Takeru le confesó TODO a Hikari. TODO y a chica terminó realmente dolida igual que el chico oseasé los dos sufrieron no solo mi chiquita.

3.-Sora le plantó un BESO a MI Yamato! eso ni a mi me gusto ARRG! pero lo tenía que poner.

4.- HIKARI LO VIO! y se lo dirá a Mimi, pero la chica linda y tierna!*-* no le dira nada sobre Yamato (habra escena mimato!:3 & Una taiora¬¬)

5.- Izzy esta ¿enamorado? de Miyako, la respuesta es NAAAAA', pasará algo en el restaurante! xD

6.-Sora cobrará venganza! & no de ah mira le pego un chicle en el pelo Muajajaj soy mala ¬¬Osea obvio no, venganza de las malas! :S

Okey esos fueron los puntos importantes si alguien tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario, critica, consejo. TODO ES BIENVENIDO!(: ya saben picandole a ese botoncito tentador que dice Review me sacan una sonrisa!(: haha admitanlo es tentador!:D & como platicamos mucho pues porque no dejar un gran comentario, jajaj no no soy exiente!(deberia serlo? ) con algo pequeñito iluminan mi dia asi muchisimo, ajaj creanme!(: Oh si Recomiendenme. Hagan que lectores diferentes me prueben, eso sería lindo en verdad! Muchas GRACIAS a todas las que me apoyan en este proyecto que tengo en mis manitas Wuajajaj!

Bueno Besos, Abrazos & caritas felices! :3

Nos leemos. Bay!(:  
>Atte.- ale'! <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Un rayo de Sol se coló por su ventana, ocasionando que abriera los ojos lenta y pesadamente. Por alguna razón le dolía la cabeza. Se incorporó en su cama y se estiró, soltó un pequeño bostezo y volteó a ver sus piernas cubiertas por la sábana blanca de su habitación…de su habitación (._.) ¿Cómo rayos había llegado hasta allí? Lo último que recordaba era que, estaba en una banca en…en el patio de la escuela, y estaba… ¿llorando? Pero ¿por qué lloraba…? Oh si ya lo recordó, Taichi la dejó sola, después de haberle dado la noticia se fue y ya no lo volvió a ver, pero insistía ¿Cómo rayos había llegado hasta su habitación? Y ¿había dormido tanto? Es decir eso ocurrió en el receso & de ahí… ¿ya no despertó? Oh, esto no era nada bueno. La chica se levantó inmediatamente de su cama.

¿Me eh muerto? –se preguntó a sí misma, ahora estaba preocupada. Caminó hacia el espejo que tenía en el baño y notó como estaba hinchada de la cara, DIOS parecía un tomate, estaba roja eh hinchada. Se lavó la cara con agua y caminó de nuevo a su cama. Se sentó y meditó un poco, es decir ya se había echado agua y tenía pulso, levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de algo… -OH NO, la puerta esta…abierta.

La chica no lo dudó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, definitivamente estaba loca. Estaba a punto de salir cuanto algo se interpuso en su camino y calló al suelo, seguido de un plato de sopa caliente, que ahora estaba en su cabeza y había… ¿un florero? Sí así parecía había un florero roto en el piso justo al lado de ella y una hermosa flor estaba a unos escasos centímetros. Alzó la vista para ver qué había ocurrido y se encontró a un rubio levantando todo lo que había tirado… Era Matt y estaba en su habitación…recogiendo comida que se había caído cuando…chocaron…y estaba… debajo de un ¡PLATÓN DE SOPA CALIENTE!

Mimi levantó los ojos al ver como una gota del caldo espeso caliente caía sobre su nariz y estaba ¡hirviendo! – ¡! ¡QUEMA! ¡QUEMA MUCHO! -comenzó a correr por toda la habitación aún con el plato en la cabeza (¬¬')

Matt quedó divertido ante la escena que tenía en frente, definitivamente Mimi no cambiaría nunca, aunque ella aparentara lo contrario. El chico soltó lo que estaba recogiendo y se paró, espero a que Mimi estuviera cerca y ¡PUF! Le quitó el platón de sopa caliente y espesa, y atrajo a la chica a su cuerpo, dejó caer el plato causando que se rompiera. Mimi volteó a ver lo que ahora eran pedazos de plato, volvió hacia Matt y como por arte de magia ya no sentía que se quemaba. Matt paso su mano por la cabeza de la chica quitándole la sopa caliente y espesa que quedaba, no era mucha puesto que había tirado la mayoría corriendo y gritando (¬¬' xD)

Lo lamento –dijo el chico sonriéndole

No hay…problema –atinó a decir Mimi, aún sorprendida por lo que había pasado, y para acabarla estaba sonriendo tontamente.

* * *

><p>No pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera el horario escolar y se alcanzaba a apreciar a todo el alumnado llegando a cada una de sus aulas, aún faltaban 5 minutos pero ese día todo estaba muy agitado.<p>

Yamato caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos, a él no le importaba mucho si llegaba tarde y cosas por el estilo, él prefería perderse la primera hora, caminaba lento y sonreía bobamente recordando como Mimi corría, claro la chica había dicho que le acompañaría a entrar pero Miyako la detuvo platicando y le dijo que se adelantara así que mejor siguió indicaciones y ahí lo tenían caminando solo recordando los momentos con la chica, dirigió su mirada al frente y su mirada cruzó con la de Hikari, quién al sentir la mirada del chico, de inmediato giro su cabeza y comenzó a caminar más rápido. El chico por acto seguido decidió alcanzarla.

Hikari –Gritó el chico. La chica lo miró y corrió, no muy rápido pero quería alejarse de ahí.

El chico corrió tras ella, no tardó mucho tiempo, el chico de dos zancadas alcanzó fácilmente a la chica, la tomó del brazo y la volteo bruscamente hacia él provocando que la chica se inmutara.  
>Yamato tenía la mirada fija en los ojos de la castaña, esta quitó sus ojos de encima de los del chico, no le podía aguantar la mirada. Se sonrojo. Él chico notó que la tenía agarrada con fuerza (no exageradamente claro) así que aflojó el agarre…<p>

Gracias –dijo cambiando totalmente su expresión, ahora la miraba con ternura y su mirada era cálida no fría.

¿Ah? –dijo a chica desconcertada

No le dijiste nada a Mimi, muchísimas… -la chica se soltó del agarre interrumpiendo al chico.

No te confíes Ishida –dijo poniendo la mirada más fría que conocía –sólo lo hice porque…

Hikari –dijo sonriéndole lindamente, causando que la expresión de la chica cambiará totalmente ahora ella sonreía también. –sé que lo hiciste por Mimi, porque…quieres ¡QUE SEA FELIZ!

Esto último lo dijo dándole un abrazo enorme a Hikari, la cargó y comenzó a darle vueltas a la chica, capturando las miradas de todos, incluso de un rubio de ojos azules.

Jajaja Yamato Ishida ¡Bájame! –decía la chica entre carcajadas

El chico obedeció, la bajó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

Acto seguido el Rubio cayó al suelo.

-¡HEY IDIOTA ¿Qué TE PASA? –Gritó Yamato, alzó la mirada para ver quien le había dado el puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo, no era nadie más que su hermano… -¿Takeru? ¿Qué pasó?

El rubio menor tenía la mirada clavada en Matt – Matt… -ahora analizaba lo que acababa de pasar, es que ¿él había golpeado a su hermano por…por celos? Eso era IMPOSIBLE pero pasó. –yo… ¡perdóname!

Fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo.

Hikari se acercó a Yamato y le extendió la mano para que se pudiese levantar.

Ha cambiado tanto –dijo la chica desilusionada

No Hikari, me acaba de golpear porque se puso…celoso –dijo en tono de burla

¿Celoso? ¿De qué? –dijo ella sonriendo también

De mi –dijo antes de estallar en una carcajada enorme que Hikari secundó.

Cesó la risa –Kari, el…él te ama –atinó a decir

¿Por qué lo hicieron? –preguntó la chica con curiosidad y decepción

Hacer ¿qué? Oh ya recordé –dijo bajando la mirada. –yo quería que Mimi…estuviera conmigo

Y… ¿por eso jugaste con ella? –pregunto levantando un poco la voz

Eso fue lo que menos quise, veras al principio me daban celos…si celos (lo dijo porque Hikari lo miro como ._. ¿TU CELOSO? xD) celos de ver a Mimi entusiasmada por…por Michael, era horrible. Ahora que luego de hacer mi estupidez, me enamoré perdidamente de ella, Hikari LA AMO. –se sinceró

Diría que es tierno…pero no lo es, no tanto –soltó una risita burlona

Hey, no te burles. Takeru pues él si tenía malas intenciones, Catherine siempre lo acosó, siempre fue una ofrecida con él, y lo amenazaba incluso. Catherine le hiso ver a Tk que nada valía, antes era un grosero y no respetaba a NADIE –decía el rubio mayor

Si ya entendí –dijo Hikari ahora enojada

Pero… te conoció y cambió. –Estas palabras tomaron desprevenida a Hikari –él cambió, se enamoró como en su vida, siempre que habla de ti, sus ojos le brillan. Él te ama, en mi vida lo había escuchado hablar dormido y tú lo haces hablar Hikari (otra risita burlona por parte de ambos) creo que deberías hablar con él.

Por ahora necesito tiempo –fue único que dijo

Creo que tienes razón –le dijo extendiéndole el brazo para empezar a caminar –la escoltaré a su salón señorita

La chica asintió gustosa.

* * *

><p>Una chica castaña ahora se encontraba caminando sola por los pasillos, después de que Miyako la jalará y se haya separado de Matt, sólo le quedaba llegar a su salón de clases y tener un día normal. Caminaba tranquila, con su toque coqueto, ese que vuelve locos a los chicos que la ven pasar, caminaba y divisó a Sora, así que caminó hacia ella.<p>

Hey Sora –saludo alegre

Oh, miren quien es la princesa de la escuela –dijo pesadamente la peli roja

¿A qué te refieres Sora? Yo… -iba a continuar pero la peli roja habló antes

Si, si Mimi SIEMPRE eres tú, ¿no crees que es tiempo de que alguien como yo le toqué brillar? –

No te comprendo –dijo extrañada

No, claro que no. No puedes tu capacidad no da para más –

Sora, ¿Qué te sucede? No tienes derecho a hablarme así –ahora la castaña se sintió ofendida

Pero claro que tengo derecho, es más ahora tú ya no tendrás derecho a nada, me encargaré de que seas la odiada… nos vemos mejor amiga –fue un cambio drástico, las primeras frases sonaron a amenaza…pero la última…la última fue ¿sarcasmo?

* * *

><p>La castaña simplemente entró al salón de clases, tomó asiento y no dijo una palabra. Para terminarla de fregar, al salón iba entrando un moreno con una cara de pocos amigos, vio a Mimi y sólo se sentó, recostó su cabeza en sus brazos y varias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, las secó de inmediato. Entró Yamato rebozando de felicidad, se encaminó al banco de Mimi y depositó un beso en la frente de la chica, Tai no pasó por desapercibida la acción, el sólo apretó los puños y maldijo por lo bajo haber sido un idiota con la chica. Sora tomó asiento en su banco y trató inútilmente de sacarle plática a Matt, puesto que este solo contestaba cortantemente por estar viendo a Mimi, quién estaba hablando con una compañera de clases. Sora enfureció.<p>

* * *

><p>Wiiiii!:D ¿que les pareció? espero &amp; les haya gustado ^^ jajaaj si es muuy corto pero pues es donde se descubre algo sobre Takeru &amp; Matt ¿apoco no les gustó la escena de Matt &amp; kari? xD<p>

ahora puntos importantes:  
>1.-HIKARI NO DIJO NADAA!:D sipidipi la chiquita linda y tierna prefirió dejarlo pendiente. :3 awwn la adoro! *3*<br>2.-Matt es un HERMOSO con MIMI 3 le trajo el desayuno!:3 Awwwwwn!  
>3.-Okey si! Catherine MALA MUY MALA! acosaba a takeru! D: es una groosera &amp; mala persona JUM<br>4.-Hikari quiere que Mimi sea feliz con YAMATO no con TAICHI! Wuuuju!:P  
>5.-Ok pasando con Sora...se reveló contra Mimi U.U si fue chiquito comparado con lo que ara pero igual es mala! JUM!<br>6.-& Matt NO pela a SORA:D  
>7.- Taichi es un idiota! U.U<p>

Bueeno ahora las disculpas! lo lamento por no haber actualizado antes, pero pues digamos que tuve algunos retrasos con la escuela, si no es excusa ni nada pero pues eh estado concentrada en eso la mayor parte del tiempo jajaaj & HAGO UN VIDEO :D si asi es, ahora tambien hago videos:3 & no es por presumir pero me esta quedando muy bien jajaja si quieren ver un avance o noticias sobre mandenme un PM & les doy ahi toda la info:D jajaj :3 Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, YA SABEN cualquier consejo, critica, burla, comentario, recomendacion lo que sea es bienvenido!:D & mas si es en una review!:D 3 bueno, me comprometo a no tardarme mas de una semana & media en actualizar les parece? jajaja

Nos leemos!  
>ale'!:D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Dedico el capi a ValeKari (haha asi te llame*-*) Espero que te guste!(:  
>Okey sí, necesito dar más de una disculpa &amp; es que la verdad tuve que romper la promesa del capi pasado pero, pues de eso hablamos en m NA & pues tratando de alivianar la situación el capi es más relajado & a sin tanto drama.

* * *

><p>Una castaña se encontraba pensativa en su banco, en el salón de clases, ahora necesitaba que algo la distrajera y se relajara un poco, realmente eso necesitaba…<p>

¡HIKARI! -se escuchó gritar a un extremo del salón

Oh, Hola Daisuke –y… ¡ADIOS PAZ!, pensó la chica

O…oye, yo...yo, quiero que…que tu…y…yo… ¡TEN! –dijo extendiéndole una carta a Hikari. Estaba nervioso tartamudeaba, realmente Hikari le movía el piso y es literal puesto que se ha caído muchas veces por ella

¿Qué es esto? –dijo la chica confundida por las acciones del chico despeinado.

Tu solo…léela y me das una respuesta ¿sí? –dijo el chico nervioso, Hikari simplemente asintió y el chico corrió hacia su banca.

Hikari tomó el sobre que estaba decorado con brillantina y estrellitas de esas que te pone la maestra en PRIMARIA por portarte bien, Dios si algo era seguro, era que Daisuke jamás iba a cambiar. Prosiguió sacando la carta con mucho cuidado tratando de no romper el llamativo sobre, lo cual fue inútil puesto que al intentar abrirlo se le fue el dedo, por fin sacó la carta, la extendió y comenzó a leerla en la mente:

_Querida Hikari:_  
><em>Espero que estés bien, bueno iré directo al grano…Hikari te amo, y realmente me haces mucha falta quisiera que estuviéramos juntos y tener una vida placentera con 9 o tal vez 10 hijos y muchos perros, yo tendré un restaurante y tú serás maestra, tendremos una choza en la playa y una de nuestras hijas se llamara Kim, si quieres tu decide el de los demás. Bueno ¿quisieras salir conmigo? Es todo. Cuídate mucho. Besos.<em>

_Daisuke _

Creo que fuiste muy directo Daisuke –dijo la castaña en un tono inaudible –…pero acepto.

* * *

><p>Muy bien chicos –seguía hablando el profesor –la tarea de historia…<p>

Mimi –susurraba Yamato

¿Ah? –la castaña ni en cuenta

Mimi –ahora susurró un poco más fuerte

Sora si alcanzó a escuchar y prestó atención, claro que lo disimulaba volteando para otro lado.

La castaña volteo hacia atrás para asegurarse que no le habían hablado y al no haber respuesta volvió a escribir en su libreta.

Mimi –volvió a susurrar Yamato más fuerte. Y ahora fue Tai quien lo notó, hiso lo mismo que Sora. No hubo respuesta de Mimi.

Mimi –llamó otra vez con el mismo todo. No hubo respuesta –Mimi

Mimi –volvió a levantar la voz…empezaba a desesperarse, pero no quería que Tai supiera que le hablaba (demasiado tarde-.-)

Mimi –llamó. No hubo respuesta. ¡OK BASTA! Pensó Yamato

¡MIMI TACHIKAWA! –gritó Yamato provocando que el profesor y todo el salón voltearan a ver al Rubio, todos excepto Mimi.

Si señor Ishida, ¿quiere compartir algo? –preguntaba el profesor

No, no, no –estaba rojo como tomate –prosiga.

Gracias –dijo el profesor.

Yamato volteó a ver a Mimi, estaba apenado pero enojado de que no lo volteará ni a ver. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos…

Hey Matt, ¿qué es lo que anota el profesor? –dijo la chica quitándose unos audífonos.

Yamato sólo se dio un golpe en la frente –es lo que haremos de historia Mimi.

Oh, gracias –dijo inocentemente

Sora y Tai se frustraron tanto, ahora no sabrían que cosa Yamato le diría a Mimi.

* * *

><p>En el receso…<p>

Entonces Miyako… ¿cómo les fue? –dijo con un tono pícaro Daisuke

¿A qué te refieres? –dijo desconcertada

Vamos, sé que saliste con Izzy ¿cierto? –ahora esa cara pícara comenzaba a asustar a Miyako

Bueno, sí, salimos a comer ¿qué tiene? –dijo tranquila

Entonces… ¿ya son novios? –decía entusiasmado Daisuke

¿Qué? ¡NO! ¿Por qué piensas eso? – ahora Miyako estaba sonrojada

1, porque te sonrojaste –a lo que Miyako se sonrojo más y solo se volteó -2 porque vi tu cara de babosa cuando Izzy te lo dijo.

Con que cara de babosa eh¬¬' –dijo Miyako enojada

Vamos entonces cuéntame que pasó, si no se hicieron novios -Daisuke hablaba emocionado

Está bien –cayó rendida Miyako, hacía un tiempo que cedía a las peticiones de Daisuke…y era extraño.

**FLASHBACK **

Bueno Daisuke –hablaba el peli rojo con nerviosismo –Yo me retiro, Mi…Miyako ¿quisieras acompañarme a…a comer? –habló por fin

Claro –sonrió gustosa.

Okey, vámonos –dijo el peli rojo bastante contento quién sabe por qué, sentía como nervios estando cerca de ella.

Saliendo del salón, Izzy llevó a Miyako a un restaurante cercano al colegio, bueno bastante cercano, bueno sí salías del colegio y ahí estaba. Entraron y tomaron una mesa junto a la ventana, con una vista hermosa, bueno no realmente solo daba a la autopista y al puesto de periódicos con el señor que grita a todo mundo.

Bien ¿qué quieres ordenar? –preguntaba Izzy

Uhmm, pues creo que el pescado es demasiado para mi solita –dijo con carita de perrito –pero realmente se me antoja

Y... ¿sí compartimos? –preguntó Izzy coquetamente a Miyako

Okey –respondió de la misma manera Miyako.

Y así ordenaron el pescado y ambos comían felizmente, Miyako le dio un bocado a Izzy e Izzy a Miyako, parecían una pareja de novios enamorados. Terminaron el plato y se quedaron platicando un rato, de repente se produjo un silencio incómodo que fue rotó por Izzy…

Oye Miyako –

¿Sí? –

¿Sientes algo por mí? –preguntaba inocente

La verdad, no lo sé –dijo sincera

Pues, resolvámoslo –dijo Izzy

¿Ah? –ahora estaba confundida

Izzy le sonrió y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de él, quedaron escasos centímetros entre ellos e Izzy los cortó de inmediato, se fundieron en un profundo y apasionado beso, ambos estaban como hipnotizados, siguiendo sus instintos, era apasionado y salvaje, Miyako se separó ante la falta de aire y quedó sorprendida, hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio, pero no silencio incómodo era uno cálido en el que no se necesitaban palabras.

Definitivamente…no siento nada por ti –hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, las mismas palabras y el mismo significado. Se sonrieron y se fueron abrazados. Quedaron como amigos

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Y eso fue lo que pasó –dijo Miyako

Entonces… ¿se besaron? –Daisuke estaba incrédulo

Así es, y quedamos como amigos –dijo simple Miyako

No me lo esperaba, oye entonces ¿Izzy besa bien? –la curiosidad no la aguantó

¿Qué? -.- Daisuke cómo me preguntas eso –Daisuke la miró con cara suplicante, y otra vez le tocó ceder –está bien…sí, si besa bien

No lo creo –dijo Daisuke

Bueno, tú no te salvas de nada eh –

¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó confundido

¿Qué con la carta de Hikari? –

Oh, eso yo…pues la verdad… -iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por una castaña que se le asomaba por atrás.

Hola Miyako, Daisuke…acepto –dijo así como así la chica

Hola –saludó Miyako sorprendida

¿Enserio? –Dijo Daisuke esperanzado

Si, podemos salir algún día –dijo sonriente la chica

Ah, entonces ¿no te quieres casar conmigo? –dijo desilusionado

Miyako y Hikari sólo se miraron, se sorprendieron y se rieron.

* * *

><p>LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO, okey si, LO LAMENTO otra vez y todas las que quieran la verdad si me tardé muchsimo mas que de una semana Y ahora no tengo excusas sólidas y pasables!:S esque perdonen peor oosh no se me vino el mundo ensima! mis emociones estuvieron como una montaña rusa &amp; digamos que bajaron más de lo que subieron.<p>

Bueno pues hay una ventaja, ahora estoy de vacaciones y puedo escribir más :D pero para eso pues necesito inspiración & sabes que me la da? USTEDES con sus comentarios, eso me anima a seguir la historia y voltearla & ponerle & moverle & hacerla divertida pero cuando no llegan es como que U.U entonces mi historia no es divertida & no escribo divertido entonces es SO SAD! aparte no me digan que el botoncito de abajo que dice Review no es tentador? CLARO QUE LO ES:D asi que dejense llevar & también dejen UN REVIEW:D aunque sea cortito, sugerencia, queja TODO es válido!(: venga! dejen un RR & fijense que yo tambipen tengo una queja a usteds-.- No se duerman lectores!:D porfavor! sigan siguiendo xD la historia! vamos, soy tan mala acaso? xD demuestren e que no & suban m autoestima jajaja! no noes cierto:3 no bueno los dormidos...les canto las mañanitas? xD Ohu! lo aré en el proximo capi si no despiertan:3 haha! Okno._. xD Realmente extraño sus RR: princesa de rosa (eres tan linda, pero ya no me has dejado ): ) Cherry Murder (Wuwuw teadoro^^) Martha Digilove (Eres Super linda:D & Ya no me has dejado RR D:) tefy 1202(hahaha Seee, adivinaste la idea xD eres genial!:D hhaha Grcs!(: ) Lucy D19 (Uff!:D me encanto que te gustara tanto! es un alivio!(: ) Hikari Takaishi (Wuwwuuw:D la sigo!^^) Oh my Gash (Aww!(': que linda! *-* Graacias:D ) Olii (xD ame tu nickname xD haha Grcsgrcs!:D que linda Wuwuw!:D) Diana Colfer (GRACIAS!:D) Yuli (TEADOOORO :D ERES LA MEJOR WUWUWUW te hago fiesta:3) ValeKari!( WOW! es un detallaso que me dejes en todos los capis MIL GRACIAS!:') que linda eres!:D me impulsas mucho!:D aqui te va el capi!(: )

Bueeno bueno no tengo nada mas que decir:D espero que les haya gustado el capi! Ya lo saben comentarios, quejas, son bienvenidos :D hahah amos es tentativo x3 Wwuuwuw!:D vamos intentenlo! :D haha hablando del capi uhmm apoco no les gusto que Mimi no pelaba a Yamato por andar escichando musica xD & el beso de Izzy & Miyako ue termino siendo NADA xD haha! buueno dejenlo en RR!:D

Me despido! BESOS & CUIDENSE MUUUCHOOOO!:D los adooro!(: Atte.- ale'


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.-

Una peli roja se paseaba por el instituto con una caja en las manos, Sora Takenouchi revisaba cada rincón, cada cuarto, cada piso, cada pared, cada ventana que había en el instituto, cuando llegó atrás de las escaleras principales se encontró con una peli negra a quien había citado de verse justo a esa hora.

Buenos días May –saludó Sora con arrogancia

Para que me quieres Takenouchi –dijo malhumorada la peli negra

Mejor calma tu humorcito, que te voy a pagar bien –decía arrogante la peli roja –pero recuerda que tiene que ser silencioso, y recuerda que tú no me conoces.

Si ya se eso Takenouchi, es que acaso… ¿no sabes con quién estas tratando? –

Claro que se, sino no te hubiera llamado –

A lo que vine Takenouchi –ahora se empezaba a desesperar

Bueno ya, necesito que pegues cada uno de estos posters por TODA la escuela, no quiero un solo rincón en el que no se vea uno de estos –una sonrisa malvada se le formaba en los labios a Sora.

May comenzó a leer el poster que estaba a por pegar, y solo atinó a sonreír.

¿Así que quieres que la princesa caiga? –dijo ya sabiendo la respuesta –te ayudaré.

* * *

><p>Una castaña caminaba tranquila, había sonado el timbre hace unos pocos minutos y ella fue de las primeras en salir, pues se moría de hambre. Caminó y apartó una mesa, abrió su lonche y comenzó a comer disfrutando cada bocado que llenaba su boca.<p>

Mimi, ¿puedo sentarme contigo? –preguntaba Kari, quien acababa de bajar.

Mimi solo asintió con la cabeza, pues se acababa de echar comida a la boca (típico que te agarran así xD) Kari estaba algo seria y eso inquietó a Mimi, ni siquiera sonreía o mostraba señales de estar feliz. Cuando por fin tragó el alimento habló.

Kari… ¿sucede algo? Te noto muy extraña –

Pues… ¿te puedo contar algo? –su voz era casi inaudible, denotaba pena.

Sí, claro que sí, cuéntame puedes confiar en mí –y le dedicó una sonrisa completamente sincera. Provocando confianza en la castaña menor.

Pues… Acepte salir con Daisuke –dijo más apenada que nada, un rubor comenzaba a notarse en sus mejillas.

¿QUEEEEEEEEE! ¿Cómo PUDISTE HACER ESOOO! –dijo la castaña mayor levantándose bruscamente de su asiento y levantando la voz más de lo suficiente provocando que todos los alumnos guardasen silencio y le prestasen atención.

¿Te sientes bien? Princesa -se escuchó del otro lado del salón a lo que todos comenzaron a reír.

Mimi se sonrojo, y de inmediato se sentó y dedico otra mordida a su lonche. –vaya ya se hiso costumbre que me digan así.

Créeme que sí –dijo Kari recordando las palabras que Sora había dicho.

¿Ah? –se sorprendió Mimi

Nada, olvídalo –dijo aún apenada la castaña

Bueno si, regresemos al tema… ¿Por qué le dijiste que si? –

Yo… quiero darle, una… -se quedó en silencio

¿Oportunidad? –trató de completar Tachikawa.

Si –dijo apagada. Cuanto quisiera que fuese oportunidad. Celos a Tk… completó en su mente.

Oh, bueno entonces… no veo el problema… ¡NO CLARO QUE SI! Hikari, no me gusta Davis para ti. Bueno claro que esa ya es decisión tuya pero… ¿& Tk? –

¡DIABLOS! Tenía que llegar a esa pregunta –yo…me enoje con el –dijo sin mas

Pero… ¿Por qué? –dijo preocupada la castaña, Hikari estaba realmente rara y necesitaba saber qué es lo que tenía, ella enojada con Takeru, era difícil creerlo, pero tenía sentido. Ya no estaban como antes siempre juntos.

Yo mmm… -iba a continuar pero un rubio llegó a la mesa

Mimi, yo… necesito hablar contigo –dijo Yamato a Mimi sonriéndole.

Oh claro… está bien…adelante –dijo al ver que Yamato no hablaba

Mimi…mmm pues –

Yamato estaba rojo como tomate, literal se le confundiría fácilmente con uno. Hikari al ver a Yamato en tal posición sonrió y comenzó a reír.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? –dijo Yamato con mirada asesina

No… naaaada –dijo alargando la palabra, ya no contenía la risa –prosigue.

Yamato se hincó ante Mimi, y tomó su mano, la miró con sus ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar, y sonrió de una manera encantadora, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un rojo carmín que expresaban sonrojo, y pronto las de Mimi comenzaron a tornarse del mismo color que las de Yamato.

Mimi…yo no te quiero –dijo Yamato, Mimi agachó la cabeza y Hikari no cabía de la impresión ¿Cómo YAMA PODIA SER TAN ESTUPIDO?, pero no solo ellos veían sino también un moreno que iba pasando, se detuvo al ver a Yamato así, y aparte no uno, sino dos rubios, uno el hermano menor de Yamato, y otro el "mejor amigo" de Mimi. Michael. –yo… Te amo.

Esas dos palabras fueron las que causaron conmoción entre todos los que veían la escena. Taichi dejó caer sus alimentos, pero nadie prestó atención, Hikari se alegró muchísimo y empezó a dar saltitos, Takeru sonrió y demostró una sonrisa sincera y perfecta. Pero Michael se dejó ir hacia Yamato, Yuan lo trató de detener pero le fue imposible.

¿Qué le dices a mi princesa idiota? –Gritó Michael, y ahora hasta los que no prestaban atención se voltearon al escuchar los gritos de Michael.

Yamato estaba a punto de pararse a contestarle, pero Mimi lo detuvo. –Espera –atinó a decir. Michael al no obtener respuesta se abalanzó hacia Hikari pretendiendo golpearla pero un puñetazo lo dejó inmóvil tirado en el piso. Así es, Takeru había derrumbado a Michael de un solo golpe, todo por defender a Hikari. Hikari se quedó plasmada y Taichi fue cuando reaccionó y corrió a abrazar a Hikari. Hikari veía sobre el hombro de Tai a Takeru, quién solo le dedicó una sonrisa y una lágrima que salieron al par, más un susurro que solo Hikari pudo escuchar… siempre te protegeré.

Yamato volteó a ver a Mimi asombrado -¿tú sabías?

A lo que Mimi como respuesta dio un no, antes de desmayarse. Yamato la tomó entre sus brazos, Taichi volteó de inmediato y soltó a Hikari quien aún seguía inmóvil, -¿Qué le paso? –preguntó Taichi.

No sé, solo se desmayó, AYUDAME –Y ambos estaban a punto de cargarla, cuando Yuan derriba a Takeru y lo empieza a golpear seguido de dos chavos más, comenzaron a golpear salvajemente a Takeru, y Yama y Taichi lo primero que hicieron fue dejar a Mimi, con Hikari y apoyaron a Takeru.  
>Yamato quitó de inmediato a Yuan lanzándolo literalmente por los aires, y cayó estampándose en una pared. Taichi se puso con los otros dos, los alejó de Takeru y comenzó a golpearlos, Taichi esquivaba todo golpe que intentaran darle, y Taichi los golpeaba, Yamato agarró a uno con los que peleaba Taichi y le dio un puñetazo en la quijada, haciéndolo sangrar. Después Yamato fue por Takeru, y lo ayudó a pararse, Yuan le llegó por la espalda a Yamato y lo tiró al suelo, Yuan estaba por darle otro golpe pero Takeru intervino tumbándolo, lamentablemente Takeru calló cerca de Yuan y este lo agarró y empezó a golpearlo, Hikari reaccionó y dejó a Mimi acostada, Hikari como pudo se acercó hasta Yuan y le detuvo el brazo antes de que lo golpeara otra vez, Yuan por instinto aventó a Hikari lejos, Takeru volteó hacia donde estaba y Hikari le dijo: Te amo Tk. Antes de caer desmayada. Takeru Reaccionó y Golpeó a Yuan dejándolo inconsciente, lo golpeaba contra la pared, pareciese que lo iba a matar, Yamato lo alejó de Yuan, quien comenzaba a sangrar, Tk golpeó a Yamato pensando que se trataba de otro de los amigos de Yuan y le rompió el labio inferior, los otros dos ya se habían retirado, Tk sangraba mucho de la boca y cerca del ojo también, ahora lo tenían que llevar a la enfermería junto a Mimi y Hikari quien ya estaba siendo cargada por su hermano, Izzy apenas llegó comenzó a preguntar qué diablos había pasado, y sólo ayudó a llevar a Takeru, Yamato cargaría a Mimi.<p>

Más grande fue la sorpresa de Tai, Matt, Tk & Izzy que al salir de la cafetería, toda pared, toda ventana, toda puerta, todo rincón de la escuela estaba lleno de posters que decían:

_¿En realidad saben quién es Mimi Tachikawa? No es más que una farsa, aléjense de ella pues además de ser una hipócrita con todas las personas, es una OFRECIDA, ¿no han notado que siempre está con hombres? Pues los engaña para que estén con ella, pero no es más que eso es un ENGAÑO, una hipócrita es su princesa… ¿enserio quieren eso? _

Y venía una foto de Mimi hasta abajo con muy malos adjetivos calificativos y muchos insultos, venía Mimi dibujada con bigotes y un diente negro y cosas así, todo eso en toda la escuela. Al salir de la cafetería Huevos, Tomates, Papel higiénico y quien sabe cuántas porquerías más cayeron sobre Mimi y por consecuencia sobre Yamato. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a abuchear a Mimi, y a decirle insultos pues aunque estaba inconsciente, todos le decían cosas, nadie se callaba y se provocó un alboroto. Tai, Matt y Tk enfurecieron y tenían una rabia inmensa, lo único que hicieron fue llevarlas hasta la enfermería.

* * *

><p>Al caer la noche, en la habitación de la enfermería que le habían asignado a Mimi, quien estaba recostada sobre la camilla, con una bata blanca, pero aún llena de Tomate y todas esas cosas, aún se encontraba Yamato, quién no se había cambiado ni se había molestado en limpiarse la cara, seguía lleno de las porquerías que les habían lanzado, pero él seguía ahí, con Mimi, con la chica que el ama, velándole el sueño, no soltaba su mano, y la acariciaba de vez en cuando, también pasaba sus labios por su frente, y le hacía cariños en el cabello, estaba muy al pendiente, si sentía algún movimiento se exaltaba, pero la verdad es que era su imaginación pues Mimi estaba completamente inmóvil, el único movimiento que hacía era el de tomar aire y sacarlo. Pero Matt seguía ahí al lado de ella, procurando que no dejara de respirar, y cuando sus labios se secaban él se encargaba de humedecerlos con una toallita que le habían dejado las enfermeras, le tocaba la frente cada 5 minutos para asegurarse que no tuviera fiebre, tenía todas las atenciones del mundo con Mimi, porque estaba más que preocupado, su princesa estaba grave, se había desmayado de la nada después de predecir el futuro. ¿Qué tan seguido ocurrían esas cosas? La verdad no tenía segura la respuesta, pero no le gustaba que pasara con la chica que amaba. Supongo que a nadie –pensó<p>

* * *

><p>En la habitación de al lado se encontraba Takeru en la misma posición que Yamato, cuidaba de Hikari como si su vida dependiese de eso, y es que al parecer si, pues si el amor de tu vida muriera… ¿Qué sería de ti? Para Takeru la palabra Muerte y Hikari juntas en una misma oración, sonaba a muchos años después de ser feliz con ella y tener una vida hermosa. Para Tk, Hikari era lo más preciado, cuando pasó que Hikari se enteró de todo, el mundo se le derribó a Takeru, no pensaba en otra cosa, y se odiaba a sí mismo el haber sido un idiota, pero gracias a Hikari él había cambiado, él había dejado de ser esa persona fría a la que le valía prácticamente todo, era una persona repugnante antes de haber conocido a Hikari, pero pues arreglaría todo con Catalina, en 2 meses exactos él se iría a Francia por 3 semanas, y en el lapso de esos dos meses iba a conquistar a Hikari, él lo sabía tenía que volverla a enamorar, y le juraría serle fiel y miles de cosas más, pero también estaba decidido a hacerse cargo de su hijo, el que ahora estaba en el vientre de Catalina, él se iba a hacer cargo pero no pensaba tener relación alguna con ella, así que o se lo quedaba ella y Takeru le ayudaba en lo económico, o se lo quedaba Takeru y Hikari y él lo cuidaban, claro si Hikari aceptaba, es por eso que Hikari lo acompañaría a Francia.<p>

Te amo Hikari... –

* * *

><p>HOLAA LECTOOOOREES:D ¿como estan? espero que MAS QUE BIEN!(: la verdad yo estoy increiblemente feliz! ¿por qué? si nos has fallado, te has tardado, no has dado ni señales de vida... puess... PORQE YA SUBI CAPI!:D &amp; pues RUEGO disculpas asi de rodillas literales :$ pero pues teng que leer un libro bajo presion y eso me estresa mucho, y me quita tiempo, mucho tiempo. Yo no se leer bajo presión realmente. Bueno puntos importantes del fic:<p>

1.- Sora tiene una cómplice y con ella empieza y termina su venganza hacia mimi. los posters es apenas una pequeña parte de todo lo que hará. Oigan ¿no se les hiso feo? :C ami si! es decir que todos se burlen de ti por algo que es mentira y que esta publicado por toda la escuela que feo! :S

2.- YAMA SE LE DECLARO A MIMI! AAAAAAAAH! como vieron la escena? a mi no me agradó tanto! :C pero es porque se viene una MUCHISIMO MAS ROMANTICA:D Awwn! los amo par de tortolos!:3 aahah y al principio.. no te quiero! PFFF-.- xD

3.- Okay si! Kari solo le iba a decir a Davis que si, por darle celos a Tk, jiji:$ ya varias le habian adivinado! xDo cual muestra que Kari aun lo quiere!

4.- Taichi no cabía de la impresión! cuando Yama se lo dijo a mimi! pero nadie lo pelo xD U.U jiji!

5.- Okay! a mi tmbn me dio miedo! esqe acaso mimi tiene algo especial? WUUJU! el prox. capitulo se sabra;) & hikari esta incluida!

6.- ARRGG! MICHAEL vuelve a fregar las cosas! & takeru LO MANDO A VOLAR:D & a dormir xD jajaja ame eso! & pues luego empezaron a pelear todos!:/ & si Tk, quería matar a Yuan :/

7.- SIP!May les dijo a todos lo que mimi "es" & de ahi se pusieron de acuerdo para lanzarle cosas feas! :C

8.- Awwn! que atentos Matt & tk!(;

9.- Tk, quiere llevárse a Kari a Francia! ah sucederan MILES DE COSAS!:S

Bueno esto es todo lo importante, o mas bien un resumen xD jijij:$ pero pues ni que hacerle haha! bueno pues que mas les digo? OOOH SIIII! CHICAAS&CHICOS? si es que ahi._. les informo que haré un fic SUPER TIERNO & TRISTE!)': porfa leanlo! quede muy orgullosa! creo que los haré llorar! les notificare cuando lo subo, pero adelantando el nombre se llamará los ojos de mi princesa. Enserio deben leerlo! yo llore con escribirlo! C': ahi no! les deja una reflexion super linda!(: porfa ahi se dan una pasada!:D haha!

Bueno Muchas gracias a todas las que leen el fic!(: de verdad que son las mejores! ValeKari!:D TEADORONENA' 3 vi un fic tuyo & quise dejarte una RR pero no pude! D: el tiempo me corrió de la compu! U.U pero la verdad quede FASINADA CON TU FIC!(: ahora no recuerdo el nombre! jeje! pero esta increible!(:

Bueeeno! ahora las gracias C:  
><strong>Yuli!:D<strong> Gracias por los consejos! realmente me ayudaste & creo yo que hise este un poquito mas largo)? xD queria haacerlo mas! pero tengo que dejar las escenas que vienen para el prox(: MUCHAS GRACIA SPOR TODO!(':

**ValeKari:** Awwn! tu eres un amor! la verdad!(: sin ti UUFF! nono, Woow!:D mil gracias por todo lo que me dices! espero & este tambien sea de tu agrado!C:

**Diana Colfer: **Tu muy bien! Okno._. haha! Aww! tu ya sabes;) eres la mejor!:A & tus fics son geniales!.  
>LECTORAS! UN PARENTESIS!: si les gusta Glee Diana Colfer tiene unos muy buenos! el del coma esta super lindo!;)<p>

**Mary Flourite: **Owwwn!(': que bueno!:D me agrada hacer sonreir a la gente:3 jijij!:$ bueno pues dejame tu usuario anterios & CLARO que te checo tus fics!(:

**Takaishi:** uwuwuw!:D que linda ereees!:D sisis!(: claro qe lo sigo! perdon si me tardo! haha! :$

Bueno! un beso & CUIDENSE MUCHISIMO!(:

atte.- ale'


	10. Chapter 10

**ADVERTENCIA: este capi al igual que el que le sigue (osease el 11) tienen incluida Mucha fantasia. **

Capítulo 10  
>Este era el segundo día en el que se encontraban inconscientes, Yamato &amp; Takeru no salían de la habitación de la chicas, desde que se habían desmayado solo salían para ir al baño eso es todo. Ahora los apuntes en clase no importaban, los maestros preocupados tampoco, ni siquiera si los expulsan o si reciben un regaño de los más severos, solo importaba que sus dos princesas despertasen ya, cada segundo que pasaba la preocupación se incrementaba y los enfermeros no podían dar un diagnostico fijo, pues, Hikari había recibido un golpe muy fuerte contra la pared pero, el desmayo había durado ya mucho tiempo, tenía pulso y aun respiraba pero, no podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos, no se movía, no podía hacer nada. Mimi era un caso raro, es decir, la castaña ¿se había desmayado después de predecir el futuro? Que ilógico, solo Yamato y los que se encontraron presentes saben eso, los encargados de atenderla, solo sabían que se había desmayado. Pero no despierta, la chica está totalmente dormida, no recibió golpe alguno, no sufrió de ningún ataque, solo se desmayó. Y la chica tampoco podía moverse. ¿Qué estará pasando dentro de las chicas? se preguntaban los dos rubios.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Dónde estoy? -preguntaba una castaña ojos chocolate<p>

Kari?-se escuchó una voz detrás de la castaña

Mimi... ¡qué alegría verte! -exclamó volviéndose a ella y dándole un gran abrazo-pero... ¿Dónde estamos?

No lo sé Kari -decía la de ojos miel, con suma preocupación

No parece ser un mal lugar ahora que lo veo-

Si pero no debemos confiarnos-

Dieron unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban y pudieron observar el "paisaje" todo absolutamente todo era color blanco, era... ¿un cuadrado? ¿Rectángulo? quien sabe, pero a lo lejos se podían ver esquinas, estaban ¿encerradas? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Algún macabro lugar? O quizás solo un juego de su mente, Pero la pregunta era ¿QUE DIABLOS HACÍAN ALLÍ? Y ¿JUNTAS? Es decir, claro que era placentero estar ahí las dos, pero ¿por qué ellas? Y ¿cómo diablos llegaron ahí?

¿Desde cuando estás aquí? -pregunto Mimi curiosa

Llevo unas cuantas horas -respondió la castaña -¿y tú?

Llevo un día y varias horas - ahora estaba pensando

Pero... ¿por qué? -Kari estaba confundida.

No lo sé, yo... Creo que fue... No tengo idea, lo último que vi fue a Yamato mirándome –

Ah? –

Si, Yamato fue al último que vi, después entre aquí –

P...pero era un sueño ¿cierto? –

No, era el mundo real, estoy segura –

Pero ¿cómo es eso posible? Yo entre en un sueño y luego aparecí aquí, recuerdo que antes de caer en el sueño... AH!-grito la castaña

HIKARI! ¿Qué paso? -preguntaba preocupada Mimi

La castaña menor, se agarraba con fuerza la cabeza -Mimi me duele, mi cabeza.

Déjame ver -la castaña ojimiel se acercó y pudo ver un gran chipote en la cabeza de Kari y no era nada pequeño. -te golpeaste muy duro Kari!

Ah? Yo... No recuerdo nada –

¿Nada? –

Así es...nada –

Bueno, ya te iras acordando, ven caminemos, quizás encontremos algo que nos pueda ayudar-

Ok -

Y así comenzaron a caminar las dos castañas, se aproximaban a las esquinas cuando de pronto estas se alargaron más, se aproximaron de nuevo y se volvieron a alejar, se echaron una mirada de complicidad, asintieron con la cabeza y echaron a correr, la esquina ya no se alejó provocando que las dos se estrellaran contra lo que parecía ser una pared.

* * *

><p>En el mundo real, Yamato y Takeru en las habitaciones de Mimi y Kari respectivamente seguían cuidando de ellas cuando algo los alarmó. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre resbalaban por la frente de ambas chicas, al mismo tiempo y la misma cantidad.<p>

MIMI! -grito Yamato  
>KARI -grito Takeru<p>

Justo al mismo tiempo. Ambos salieron de sus habitaciones y se encontraron frente a frente.

¿Qué paso hermano? –

¡Hikari está sangrando!-

Mimi igual-

¡Llama a los enfermeros! -  
>Pero cuando iban a hablarles se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie, como si de repente la escuela, el hospital, EL MUNDO se hubiese vaciado y solo quedaran ellos.<p>

No hay nadie Tk-

¿Qué hacemos? -comenzaba a alarmarse

Trae a Hikari a la habitación y cuidemos de ellas juntos-

Buena idea-

Al ya estar las dos chicas juntas en una misma habitación, la sangre que corría por la frente de ambas comenzó a desaparecer...como si se la estuviesen limpiando.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tk

No se hermano, no se-

* * *

><p>En la mente de las chicas.<p>

Auch! -se quejaba Kari mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su frente, no había sido mucha pero a pesar de todo había dolido y era sangre.

¿De qué es esto?-pregunto Mimi

Ni idea- pero es muy duro

Si -dijo después de quitar por completo la sangre. -sigamos.

Si-

Siguieron caminando y las esquinas se alejaron otra vez.

Sabes ya me harté, ¡vayamos al otro lado! -decía Mimi desesperada

Pero... ¿no será lo mismo? –

Averigüemos-

Ok-

Después de caminar unos cuántos minutos, las esquinas comenzaron a alejarse de nuevo, pero esta vez, cada que avanzaban el suelo, las paredes y el techo, se comenzaba a tornar de un color gris pálido que casi no se notaba, siguieron y el color se comenzó a tornar más oscuro, pero no detuvieron el paso, caminaban y caminaban y llego a un punto que solo se veía el color negro. Hikari quiso devolver la mirada para observar el cambio de colores pero lo único que pudo observar fue el punto blanco, en el que se encontraban hace unos pocos minutos, desvaneciéndose, como si lo quitaran con una goma de borrar. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hikari.

¿M…Mimi? –

¿Qué pasa Kari? –

Yo…tengo miedo, este lado no es cálido y tranquilo como… el otro ¿lado? La pared blanca… ¡esa cosa color blanco! –

Dejémoslo en Pared y yo también percibo eso –

¿Nos vamos? Por favor Mimi… -Mimi no reaccionaba –Mimi ya me quiero ir, esto no es agradable ¿Mimi?

¡HIKARI ABAJO! –gritó Mimi, segundos después una ráfaga oscura azotó contra la pared negra, provocando que chispas salieran de esta.

Mimi ¿cómo pudiste ver? Todo está oscuro aquí –

Yo… no lo sé, confía en mí –

Hikari estaba anonada, ¿esa era su amiga Mimi? Tiene que ser un clon de ella o algo así. Es mucho más madura que Mimi… entonces, es imposible que sea su amiga Mimi. ¿Qué haría ahora? Se encontraba en ese maldito cuarto, en quien sabe dónde, con un clon de su amiga. ¿Qué podría salir peor? Iba a seguir cuestionándose y quejándose, cuando alguien saltó sobre ella.

¡Hey! –Gritó Hikari

Hikari, soy yo Mimi –

¿Por qué...? -iba a continuar la pregunta pero otra ráfaga callo muy cerca de ellas.

Te dije que confiaras en mí –su tono de voz era serio.

¿Y Quién eres tú? –Mimi se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta

Kari…soy ¡YO! –ahora estaba ofendida

Pruébamelo –

¿Cómo? –

No sé, eres tú quien dice ser Mimi –

Hikari, soy yo Mimi –

Eres un juego de mi mente, ¿por qué estarías aquí conmigo? –

Lo mismo quiero saber yo, créeme, aparte si no fuera yo ¿qué razón tendría de salvarte? –

¿Cómo rayos lo haces? –

Yo… no estoy segura –

* * *

><p>Mundo Real.<p>

Takeru –hablaba algo preocupado Yamato

¿Qué pasa hermano? –

Mimi…Kari…ellas… necesitan ayuda –

¿Cómo lo sabes? –

Sé cuándo ella está en peligro –La mirada de Yamato se clavó fijamente en los ojos de Takeru, como si le estuviesen enterrando clavos, era penetrante. Takeru sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza & observó el rostro de Hikari…quien parecía estar sufriendo. Pero al ver a Mimi, ella estaba tranquila. ¿Por qué?

Matt… están juntas –Yamato lo miro incrédulo.

Es…imposible –

No, al parecer ellas lograron romper alguna barrera o algo así, mira la cara de Hikari y mira la de Mimi –

Mimi está feliz, y Hikari no. ¿Así o más claro? –dijo después de observar a las dos muchachas

No, Hikari está asustada, conozco bien esa expresión –

Yamato volvió hacia Mimi. –tienes razón, Mimi protege a Kari.

Exacto, que linda Mimi. –

Takeru… -ahora Yamato estaba preocupado

¿Qué pasa por que te pones así? –

¿De qué cosa Mimi protege a Kari? –

Oh –

¡OH! ¡ES LO UNICO QUE DICES! Hay que hacer algo –

Pero… ¿qué? –

Cuando Yamato se quedó pensando que rayos podían hacer para salvar a las chicas, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Taichi.

Hey ¿qué pasa? –dice Taichi

¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Tk

Yo, quise ver cómo iba todo, veo que las juntaron –

¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde están? –pregunto Yamato alterado

Cálmate hermano, todos están afuera ¿Por qué te pones así? –

Yamato y Tk se lanzaron una mirada cómplice.

Llévanos con los demás Tai –Tk fue esta vez quién habló.

Los tres chicos se aproximaron a la entrada de la enfermería, que tenía puertas de cristal. Observaron por estas y en efecto todo estaba normal, como si jamás hubiese desaparecido nada, Yamato giró la perilla de la puerta pero la atravesó.

¡QUE RAYOS! –

Hermano… ¿Qué pasó? –

No puedo… abrir –

Tk lo intentó y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Taichi quien se hartó de sus "juegos" intentó y obtuvo precisamente el mismo resultado.

Alguien o algo quiere que estemos aquí –sentenció Yamato.

Taichi estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió. Miyako acababa de entrar a la enfermería, y se dirigía justo al cuarto de Mimi, los chicos se interpusieron entre ella y la habitación, pero Miyako los atravesó. Es que acaso ¿eran fantasmas? Además le gritaron pero al parecer no escuchaba. Los tres decidieron seguirla. Miyako entró a la habitación y se sentó en un banquito que se encontraba ahí justo al lado de la cama de Mimi. ¿Habrá notado que Hikari esta justo al lado de la cama de Mimi? Al parecer no.

Hola Mimi –decía Miyako tomándole la mano -¿cómo sigues? Escuché que te habías desmayado pero me negué a creerlo, y ahora te veo aquí acostada sin poderme decir nada, sin siquiera poderte mover, me siento terrible. Mimi espero que te recuperes pronto, sabes te contaré algo, me besé con Izzy, pero no sentí nada más que una grande amistad, pero Davis ya van varios días que me trae como loca… ¿qué debo hacer? Bueno, te vendré a visitar mañana, claro que prefiero que te despiertes ya verdad. Bueno adiós, que tengo que ir a visitar a Kari, Uhmm no ya no me da tiempo, bueno mañana voy con Kari y si puedo contigo. Adiós princesita. –le deposita un beso en la frente y se va.

¡DAVIS! JAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJ –comenzaron a reír los tres chicos.

Cuando por fin las carcajadas terminaron, un aire frío recorrió por el cuarto, y la luz se colaba por la ventana, pero no era la luz del sol, si no de la luna, comenzaba a anochecer, y tenían que dormir, aunque se denominaron "fantasmas" estaban cansados los tres. Ya mañana averiguarían que pasaba pero por ahora tenían que dormir. Además de las camas que ahora estaban juntas, había un sillón de los que tienen 2 cojines y una silla. Yamato se sentó en la silla, el definitivamente iba a poner su carácter ante todo. Taichi cedió el sillón a Takeru y él se preparó para dormir en el piso.

Ven a la silla tan siquiera, morirás de frío allí, déjame el lugar yo estoy más acostumbrado que tu –resoplaba Yamato.

Hermano, si aguanto –decía Taichi acurrucándose en el piso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hoooolaaaaaaaaaaaa!C: ya ven no me tardé tanto en actualizar!^^ meresco un premio *O* okey no xD. haha pues ¿Como estan? espero que muy bien:D no. espero que MAS que muy bien! (: bueno pues aqui traigo el 10! capitulo de que paso en el verano! WUUUU! Ya vamos en el 10! no estan orgullosos(': tengan en cuenta que la historia surge sola con ideas avansadas, pero los capis basicamente se escriben solitos!^^ bueno bueno ahora que les puedo decir? el capi esta muy fantastico, esta entre la mente y el mundo real._. la verdad no super bien como rayos hacerle para lo de la mente pero salio algo curioso. Debe ser estresante estar en el lugar de Mimi & de Kari no? ._. haha pues bueno eso es una cosa de tantas que paso! FUUU!(: xD pues bueno empezemos a revisar que ocurrio oki? ^^  
><strong>

****1.-Okay Tk & Matt son unos preocupones & solo salen para ir al baño._.  
>2.-Okay, Kari &amp; Mimi estan atrapadas en la mente de...? ^^ haha pues se supone que realmente no es la mente! :D es un mundo paralelo pero suena medio raro que le ponga mundo paralelo. asi que dejemoslo en que es la mente de las chicas!:D<br>3.-(explicacion) miren Hikari llevaba apenas unas horas puesto que por el golpe que recibió antes, se desmayó, ese fue el "sueño" despues entró ahí, sin embargo Mimi (si ecuerdan) se desmayó así porque sí.Así (xD) que desde ahí entró.  
><strong>******4.-Aqui quedo claro algo, el daño que se hagan en el mundo paralelo(xD) se lo haran en la vida real es por eso que si una de las rafagas las toca, Mueren.  
>5.-Taichi, se incorporó a Matt &amp; Tk, ahora son una especie de fantasmas, se iran integrando más. en el siguiente se explicara el porque Miyako no los podia ver.<br>****

**& ya creo que son todos los puntos importantes. O me falto alguno? ^^ si pusieron atencion en su review dejenlo :D xD okey no._. bueno pues espeor que les haya gustado & si apoco no meresco felicitaciones porque me tarde 1 semana & 1 dia! :D generalmente me tardo 2 o 3 hasta 4 semanas._. es un avance xD bueno el siguiente tendra tambien algo de fantacia asi que no se desesperen de ahi en mas sigue la historia con sus dramas & comedias raras xD bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :D **

**GRACIAS LECTORAS POR COMENTAR!(: Recuerden invitar gente:D a que pruebe mis historias retorcidas._. xD hhaha Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores que se pudieran integrar:D & pues que tengan un lindo dia!^^ **

**atte.- Ale' YA solo ale!C: **


	11. Chapter 11

Otro día nuevo comenzaba, este día el sol brillaba con toda su intensidad y los pájaros tarareaban una dulce melodía como indicando que hoy sería un día bueno, o tan si quiera no tan malo.

Yamato abría pesadamente los ojos, realmente no los quería abrir, todo el día de ayer se la había pasado cuidando a Mimi...MIMI! abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar su estado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Tai durmiendo en una silla justo al lado de la cama de Mimi, & no había rastro ni de Kari ni de Tk. Yamato estaba desconcertado.  
>Se incorporó del sillón donde se había quedado dormido y analizó.<p>

Quizás...todo fue un sueño -decía Yamato cabizbajo

Hola -

Tai, perdona ¿te desperté? -

No Matt, no te preocupes. Yo ya estaba despierto-

Desde cuando estás aquí -

Pues ya llevo tiempo, cuando entré tú ya estabas dormido, era tarde. -

¿Cuán tarde? -

3, tal vez 4 de la madrugada -

Y ¿qué horas son ahora? -

Al parecer... -checa su reloj de muñeca - son las 10 de la mañana

¿Cómo saliste sin que te vieran los cuidadores? -

¿Yamato, es enserio? Tú mismo me enseñaste -

Oh si, perdón aún sigo algo adormilado...Tai, ¿no ha despertado?- dijo Yamato cambiando completamente de tema.

¿Quién? -Yamato simplemente le dedico una mirada a Tai, como diciendo... ¿Quién crees tonto? Para luego mirar a la chica que reposaba dormida en una cama. -oh claro, sí

¿Qué? ¿Cuando? ¿A qué horas? -

Cuando llegué, pasados unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, creo que entré y me alcanzaste a reconocer puesto que me miraste y luego caíste dormido -

Entonces 10 minutos después de que me dormí ella ¿despertó? -

Si -

¿Te dijo algo? -

Si, se alegró de verme ahí con ella -Taichi mentía

Y ¿tú le dijiste algo a ella? -Yamato desconfiaba de Taichi

No, Bueno, solo le dije que siguiera descansando que aún no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte - de nuevo mentiras salían de su boca

Y como esta Kari? -

Ah... Yo, no he ido a verla -

¿Qué? ¿Por qué razón viniste con una amiga y dejaste de lado a tu propia hermana? – Yamato resaltó la palabra Amiga, con un tono firme que intimidaba.

Suenas enojado -lo estaba.

No, solo olvídalo, deberías ir a verla –Yamato también sabia mentir.

Claro, me llamas si despierta –Taichi tampoco podía confiar del todo en Yamato

Si, adelante -otra mentira por parte de Yamato.

Adiós -

Yamato ya no contesto, solamente vio a Taichi salir de la habitación y alanzaba a escuchar como maldecía por lo bajo a alguien, claro que ese alguien era él. Y tenía el puño cerrado así que estaba más que enojado. ¿Desde cuando se alejó tanto de su mejor amigo? No lo sabía y tampoco le agradaba.

* * *

><p>Taichi entró a la habitación donde su hermana reposaba, pero no estaba sola ahí estaba el Rubio, el otro, el que había estado enamorado de su hermana desde hace tantos años, pero el en cambio no estaba dormido, yacía despierto, pero al parecer estaría a punto de caer pues ya cabeceaba y no había notado que estaba ahí. Takeru le sostenía la mano a Kari, como si no la quisiera dejar ir.<p>

Eres fuerte niño- dijo Taichi con un tono arrogante ocasionando que Takeru se pusiera alerta.

Oh gracias -tan inocente como siempre, Takeru.

¿No has salido de aquí? -

Si, una que otra vez -

¡Y descuidaste a mi hermana!- Tai hablaba enojado, tenía ganas de pelear con Takeru.

No, no Tai nada de eso, solo salí para ir al baño y no tardaba tanto este pendiente de ella, no te preocupes -

¿Estás seguro que no saliste para NADA más? -

Si, bueno solo me quede a ver como estaba Mimi, pero no fueron más de 5 minutos lo juro -

No te creo -

¿Qué te pasa Taichi? ¿Te sientes bien? -

¿Por quién me tomas? -

¿Qué? -Tk estaba muy sacado de oda, que le pasaba a Taichi, había amanecido mal, una voz interior decía que le tenía que devolver los insultos, pero luego pensaba en Yamato y... ¡Al diablo! ¡Le tenía que contestar!

Y a ti ¿qué? Tú no te has aparecido desde que tu hermana se desmayó, tal vez nos acompañaste a dejarla pero no tuviste la fuerza para poder quedarte día y noche a velar por que estuviera bien-

No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi hermana, te quedó claro? -

Eso no lo decides tú, eso lo decidimos ella y yo-

No eres bueno para ella, no la amas lo suficiente - ¡Dios! Eso le dolía a Tk, que dudaran de su amor por Kari era casi imperdonable, Tk ama a Kari mas que a su propia vida y ¿Tai duda de él? Definitivamente no está en sus 5 sentidos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Mimi y Yamato.<p>

La castaña por fin había logrado despertar ese día, después del largo sueño que había tenido, pudo abrir los ojos, al verlo ahí sus intenciones de Volver a despertar se desvanecieron, pero ahora se sentía lo suficientemente segura de volver a abrir los ojos, sentía que un ángel cuidaba de ella, sentía que alguien estaba allí vigilándola, cuidándola y protegiéndola. Tenía que abrir los ojos y verlo, ella sabía que era él. Tenía que abrir los ojos.

Yamato la miraba fijamente, se decidió acercar, y se sentó donde antes estaba Tai, sentía que en cualquier momento abriría sus ojos, la sentía presente como si ella estuviera viéndolo y quisiera despertar, eso lo emocionaba y lo ilusionaba tanto.

Yamato la observó unos cuantos segundos más y por fin pasó lo que había estado esperando...su princesa comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente, cada ex salían a relucir más esos ojos mieles, por fin estaba despertando, ¡Mimi salía de su sueño!  
>Por fin vería esos ojos mieles que tanto le alocaban, que le tenían perdidamente enamorado. Por fin ella lo vería.<p>

Mimi - se paró de donde estaba sentado - ¡Mimi despertaste!

La chica por fin abrió sus ojos, y lo encontró ahí parado, al mismo ángel que la salvo de su sueño aterrador, era él. Cayó en cuenta de que su ángel era Yamato, y se reincorporó inmediatamente -¿Yamato? ¿Eres tú?

Si mi princesa aquí estoy, Para ti - la cara de Yamato irradiaba más que felicidad.

La chica no hiso más que lanzarse a sus brazos, no lo quería soltar nunca, quería que el momento fuera eterno.

Esa imagen conmovía a cualquiera, Mimi estaba en los brazos de Yamato, Yamato la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, Mimi estaba encantada, estaba con su ángel, y Yamato con su princesa. Yamato derramó un par de lágrimas, estaba tan emocionado que no podía ocultar lo que sentía, Mimi al igual que Yamato estaba inmensamente feliz, cerró sus ojos. El mundo se paró por un instante.

* * *

><p>En la habitación siguiente, Tai y Takeru peleaban, lo que no habían notado es que Hikari ahora estaba despierta. Se despertó justo al mismo tiempo que Mimi, pero ella no vio el mundo color de rosa.<p>

Tk –llamó al muchacho

Kari –éste dio una vuelta hacia donde se encontraba Kari, y la vio, despierta, tan indefensa y tan pura, su Hikari había vuelto. Tai también volteó hacia donde estaba su hermana.

Takeru se acercó a ella, tomó su mano y le dio un beso, después posó sus Zafiros azules en Kari, y la miro con dulzura, Kari estaba sonrojada, de verdad extrañaba a Takeru. Tk se acercó a Kari y le besó la mejilla, Tai miraba la escena serio.

Me alegro que estés bien –dio Tai sincero a su hermana

Gracias –dijo Kari sonriéndole y tomándole la mano a Tk

Me temo que me debo ir, Mimi aún sigue dormida y necesito verla –

Oh, no hermano, Mimi acaba de despertar. Te acompañare –dijo la chica incorporándose en la cama, después comenzó a pararse

No Kari, no puedes levantarte así como así –

Tk, soy fuerte, me hice más fuerte –replicó la chica poniéndose totalmente en pie

Tai estaba atónito, su hermanita después de un golpe muy grande, se levantaba así como así, y ella había dicho que…. Mimi estaba ¿despierta?  
>Los tres salieron de la habitación de Kari, y pasaron a la de Mimi, para encontrarse con Yamato y Mimi abrazados.<p>

¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó Taichi enfadado

Yamato y Mimi al escucharlo se separaron

No, claro que no –dijo Mimi

Creí que me avisarías cuando despertara Matt –dijo Taichi

¡Tai! –regañó Kari

Sí, es que… -Yama no sabía que decir, afortunadamente ahí estaba su princesa.

Acabo de despertar –valla ahora todos mienten

Mimi, ¿cómo estás? –dijo Kari

Yo bien, pero tú, mírate Kari, estás de pie –dijo Mimi emocionada

Inténtalo Mimi –Kari quería que Mimi estuviera con ella.

Y así lo hiso Mimi, bajo una pierna, y con su descalzo pie tocó el piso frío, y un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda, apoyó por fin su pie completo y continuó con el otro, se puso de pie. Kari corrió a abrazar a Mimi, estaban bien, sanas y salvas.

* * *

><p>En el salón de clases, Davis estaba preocupado, ni Kari, ni Takeru aparecían. Realmente esperaba que ambos no estuviesen juntos.<p>

Miyako, que alivio verte, ¿has visto a Kari? –preguntó Davis a la peli morada que venía entrando al salón a recoger unas cosas.

¿No lo sabes? –preguntó Miyako preocupada

¿Saber qué? -

Oh, veo que no –

Miyako dime que pasa –

Pues, Kari y Mimi se desmayaron, justo ayer –

¿Qué? Y ¿por qué no me habías dicho? –

Pues, yo pensé que ya te habías enterado –

Y ¿dónde está el patán de Takeru? –

En la enfermería con Kari –No quería decirlo pero salió solo.

Me lo suponía. –y así Davis salió lo más rápido que pudo, en dirección a la enfermería.

La preocupación en la cara de Miyako no se hiso esperar, ahora le armaría un drama completo, y después se quejaría con ella y con Izzy, siempre era lo mismo.

* * *

><p>En la enfermería Tai se había retirado hacia la sala de espera junto con Matt y Kari ya estaba vestida, los enfermeros ya la habían dado de alta, Tk estaba con ella.<p>

Kari –hablaba con un tono serio Takeru

¿Qué sucede? –preguntaba inocente

Ya casi se cumple el mes –

Si, y ¿qué tiene de importante? –

Pues, solo quería pedirte algo –Tk estaba realmente nervioso, pero tenía que decírselo.

¿Qué pasa? –

Quiero que vengas a Francia conmigo, en mes y medio –

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Kari Recordó lo de Catalina –es que acaso quieres presumirme tu hijo.

No, no Kari, todo lo contrario, quiero presentarte a mi familia –

No le veo el caso, tú y yo no somos nada –

A eso es a lo que voy –

Mira Takeru, si piensas que volveré contigo así como así, estas muy, muy equivocado –

Lo sé, es por eso que voy a luchar por ti, te voy a enamorar, lo juro –

Si yo fuera tú no estaría muy segura –Eso decían sus labios pero su corazón latía a mil por hora, en su vida había visto tan decidido a Takeru, Estaba a punto de llorar de alegría pues ella lo amaba pero si le había dolido todo lo anterior.

Hasta luego Kari –Dijo Tk aproximándose a la puerta, volteó a ver a Kari –te quiero Kari, y te quiero bien, hasta luego.

Kari solo lo vio irse, cuando Tk cerró la puerta se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer dando un ligero suspiro, sus manos temblaban y su mente ya no reaccionaba, estaba demasiado anonada, aún procesaba todo lo que había pasado. Puso sus manos directo a su corazón y cerró los ojos, reviviendo todos los momentos entre ambos, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Davis abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a Kari en el piso, sonriendo, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ella, cuando Kari lo sintió cerca abrió los ojos de inmediato.

Kari, ¿qué te desmayaste? ¿Cómo estás? –

Estoy bien muchas gracias por preocuparte –

Me asusté mucho, sabes. –

Me imagino, ¿es por eso que no habías venido a visitarme? –

¿Cómo? –

Sí, porque no estabas enterado, ¿fue eso? –

Ah, claro, Kari tu sabes que si yo me hubiera enterado antes, yo hubiera venido de inmediato a visitarte –

Gracias –dijo Kari sonriente

Me alegro que ya estés bien y que no haya sido nada grave –Davis la abrazó

Sí, yo también –

Igual saldremos ¿Cierto? –

No lo sé Davis, no estoy tan mal pero tampoco estoy perfecta –

Oh claro, no te preocupes, cuando te sientas mejor saldremos –dijo entusiasmado

Sí, oye Daisuke –

¿Sí? –

¿Cómo están Izzy y Miyako? –

Bien, ¿por qué? –

Es que ellos tampoco vinieron a visitarme –dijo cabizbaja

Oh no te preocupes, hablaré con ellos hoy mismo –

Sí, gracias –

Me tengo que ir bonita, nos vemos en clases, y si no vas pues mañana te veo –dijo esto depositándole un beso en la frente de la chica quien solo asintió con la cabeza

* * *

><p>Mimi permanecía en su cuarto, ella apenas se estaba cambiando. Tai y Matt hablaban en la sala de espera.<p>

Hey Matt –

Si Tai –

No quiero a Tk cerca de Kari –

¿Por qué lo dices? –

No confío en él, no quiero que dañe a mi hermana –

Tai, por Dios, Tk ama a Kari, y él aunque ha cometido errores no le podría hacer daño, además yo creo que tienes que dejarla ser más independiente, si la proteges así cuando ella crezca y le hagan algo así será peor ¿no crees? –

Puede ser, pero mientras esté con ella, quiero protegerla –

Ahí Tai, déjalos ser –

No, la cuidaré a Kari y a Mimi, es por eso que también te pido que te alejes de ella –

¿Por qué me pides eso? –

Porque ella y tú no pueden ser nada, es lo mismo que con Kari –Tai agachó la cabeza, ni siquiera él sabía por qué lo quería lejos de Mimi.

Perdóname Tai, pero no puedo hacer eso, yo la amo y no pienso dejarla ir –

Pero ¿no ves que solo le harás más daño? Ella necesita a alguien que no la deje nunca y que se haga cargo de ella y que la cuide –Ahora las palabras salían solas, Yamato lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera diciendo cosas sin sentido

Con todo respeto, pero tú fuiste el que la dejó ir, tú fuiste el que la dejó desprotegida, la tenías en tus manos y la dejaste caer, la dejaste sola en una banca, llorando. ¿Lo recuerdas? –Yamato estaba muy enfadado, y Tai estaba muy avergonzado –de una vez de digo que voy a ser yo quien se encargue de jamás dejarla sola pase lo que pase, todos los días de mi vida estaré con ella, aunque tenga que dejar todo atrás, ¿sabes por qué estoy tan dispuesto a darlo o dejarlo todo por ella?

¿Por qué? –

Porque ella es mi todo –Matt se paró del sillón en el que se encontraban, y tocó la puerta en la habitación de Mimi, y se adentró en ella. Tai golpeó el sillón con todas sus fuerzas y se retiró de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoolaaaaaaaaaaa!:D ya actualice^^ y mis disculpas por haber demorado tanto, realmente se me fue el tiempo y olvidé la última vez que actualice, fue como un tiempo en el que no sabía ni como me llamaba xd, bueno pues perdón por haber demorado tanto (otra vez) espero que no vuelva a pasar, al menos no tanto tiempo como esta vez. <strong>

**Bueno ahora el fic(: **

**Okey, para este capitulo me basé en unas cuantas ideitas que por ahí me dijeron y que pues me gustaron (Gracias a todas esas personas que me ayudaron) **

**1.- Okay, fue un sueño para Yamato todo ese rollo de los fantasmas y así, pero pues como que el estar tanto tiempo encerrado, y sin salir le afectó algo y pues cada cosa que pasaba la exageraba. (EXPLICACIÓN LÓGICA XD) **

**2.- Pues Taichi esta loquito._. y pues es un mentiroso m. en el siguiente se verá más claro por qué**

**3.- Es curioso, es como si algo conectara entre Kari y Mimi pues ambas se despertaron al mismo tiempo. Tal vez sea la situación en la que ambas están. Se descubrirá luego **

**4.- Taichi quiere alejar a Takeru de Kari, pero Takeru esta dispuesto a luchar por ella, al igual que Yama! Uyyy!^esto se pone interesante!:D awwn!C: son tan lindos esos rubios*O***

**5.- Tk está dispuesto a conquistar a Kari, PERO no se sabe si ella está lista. **

**6.- Hubo una pelea entre Tai & Matt:/ juro que me dolió escribirla, pero de esta pelea saldrán varias personas pues mejoradas(? haha ya se verá^^**

**7.- Kari le quitó todo interés a Davis! U.U **

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy(: Gracias por leer!:D & no olviden picarle a ese tentador botoncito*O* que dice Review & dejar un comentario(: creanme que me animan mucho!:D aunque sea cortito!(: bueno con lo de mi nuevo fic, los ojos de mi princesa pues tal vez lo subo LA PROXIMA SEMANA!^^ estoy muy contenta!C: bueno pues los dejo! bay!C: **

**atte.- ale!C: **


End file.
